Precipicio
by aloLane
Summary: Él le arrebato lo que ella más amaba. El destino los llevó cara a cara. ¿Puede hacerle ella pagar por ello, sin dejar que su venganza rompa su propio corazón?
1. Capitulo 1 :Ángeles caídos

Precipicio

Resumen: Él le arrebato lo que ella más amaba. El destino los llevó cara a cara. ¿Puede hacerle ella pagar por ello, sin dejar que su venganza rompa su propio corazón?

Nota: En esta historia no vamos a tener el chico malo que todos conocemos, sólo un mundo que convierte a un hombre en un monstruo.

Susu quiero darle las gracias por su ayuda y tengo que decir que sus historias me inspiraron a hacer esto.

Eleidich gracias ... porque siempre me han apoyado en lo que he escrito y porque es Cloiser ... Gracias ...

Jovi , por hacer que los sueños de otros se hagan realidad en una imagen, gracias.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

**Capítulo 1: Angeles Caídos**

Corre, corre y nunca sin mirar atrás. Él sólo quería escapar y no sentir esto otra vez ...

Estaba corriendo por el campo ... de nuevo, tan asustado como tantas veces en su vida.

En el momento en que había sentido ese dolor otra vez y vio a su hermano mayor, la sosteniendo la roca verde, él supo que tenía que salir de allí.

¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué quiere hacerle daño?

Nunca hizo nada para molestar a Lex, él sólo quería jugar, jugar con él, su hermano, como los niños que ve en la televisión o cuando se pegaba a la ventana de la limusina para ver al parque de camino a casa otros como él. Y ser como él delante de su padre, pero siempre terminó mal, como ahora que se había zafado de la paliza que Lex había comenzado en él el momento en que su padre se fue.

Cada vez que su padre llegaba a casa y pasaba tiempo hablando con él acerca de lo que los hombres darían para ser como él o cómo un día Clark caminaria como un dios entre los seres humanos. Destino y el poder siempre fueron palabras de su padre, palabras que un niño de 6 años no entiende.

¿Cómo podría importarle qué tan grande es su destino?. Lo único que le importaba es no sentir el miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

No entendía por qué su padre siempre traía con él rocas de diferentes color cuando hablaba con él. Las verdes le hizo sentir un inmenso dolor que pensaba que su estómago explotaría, las rocas azules no le hacian sentir diferente. Hasta que la espada de esgrima de su padre le hacía sangrar al final.

Su corazón latía apresuradamente sabía que si Lex lo alcanzaba lo golpearía de nuevo hasta que sangrar.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba corriendo en un campo de maíz, las hojas le golpeaban el rostro mientras corría, pero no lo detuvo. El color ámba del cielo era la señal de que el sol se ocultaría pronto.

Finalmente se detuvo y se volvió para ver si Lex todavía estaba tras él. Pero no hubo señal de él, y en un momento el único sonido que oyó fue el de su corazón latiendo en su pecho, y luego fue el canto de los grillos y el sonido decadente del movimiento y roce de las plantas de maíz.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo lo que podía ver eran las largas filas de maíz. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Él comenzó a caminar tratando de llegar a la orilla y de alguna manera encontrar una manera de volver a casa sin ser visto por Lex.

Pasó casi media hora tratando de encontrar una salida sin éxito.

Clark empezó a tener miedo. Él podía correr tan rápido que a veces en un segundo estaría de pie en medio de la calle de una ciudad. Esas ocasiones eran fáciles una llamada era suficiente y que el chofer estaba allí para él. Pero ahora con el temor de regresar a su hermano y su miedo a quedarse allí para siempre sintió que sus pies dejaron de funcionar se dejó caer al suelo sobre la hierba mojada.

¿Qué pasaría si nunca pudo volver a casa? Y si se quedaba acostado allí, hasta que su piel es secase, como la de las momias que había visto en los museos. Y si nadie pudiera encontrarlo, y si nadie lo estaba buscando. Ese 'nadie' para él era lo más duro que pensaba.

¿Por qué su padre tiene que dejarlo solo en manos de su cruel hermano ?. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan duro tantas veces y tierno tan pocas.?

Todo era por su bien, él nunca dejó de decirle. Aunque al final siempre salida lastimado.

En sus cuentos antes de dormir, su padre siempre le habló de los héroes, hombres poderosos, siempre el mismo tipo de hombres que tomaron el poder por encima de todo sin piedad. Sus historias jamás hablaban sobre magia o hadas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a nublar su vision, un nudo en la garganta empezó a crecer. Y entonces los sollozos se desataron. Dobló las piernas y las envolvió con sus brazos, su cabeza cayó sobre sus rodillas y no había nada a su alrededor sólo el miedo que sentía.

"¿Por qué lloras?" La súbita pregunta le hizo mirar a su alrededor, y vio la forma de una pequeña niña saliendo del campo de maíz hacia él.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Preguntó de nuevo la voz de la pequeña cuando se acerco, el solo levanto su rostro, su rostro aterrado lleno de lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos verde azul, ella le ofreció su mano y lo ayudo levantarse..

"Porque ... Porque estoy perdido" dijo con la voz quebrada.

La pequeña sacudió la cabeza al observar como las lágrimas escapan entre las esquina de sus ojos sus hacia sus mejillas, sus manos se apoderan de su rostro y comienza a recorrer el camino que estas habían dejado con sus pulgares, le sonríe y con su dulce voz reconfortándole ella le dice "Todo va a estar bien".

Su rostro se arrugó amenazando de nuevo para comenzar a llorar. "No, no lo hará"

"Mírame" ordenó ella y él obedeció "¿Cómo puedes saber si te has dado por vencido?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó

"Creo que ... por ahora ... soy tu ángel de la guarda niño perdido ..."

"Los ángeles no existen" replico él.

"¿Cómo sabes?" le preguntó ella.

"¿Has visto uno?" respondió él.

"Mi madre se convirtió en uno", dijo segura de sus palabras. Clark se quedó sin palabras. Nunca conoció a su madre. ¿Acaso pudo ella convertirse en un ángel también?

"Es... es sólo que nunca he visto uno" dijo la pequeño de pelo negro.

"Créeme vas a estar bien ..." cuando lo dijo esta vez sus ojos brillaron, y Clark sintió cómo su mirada acariciaba su alma asustada, las líneas de preocupación en la frente del niño se suavizaron y la angustia se desvanece con el dorado brillo de sus ojos color avellana. Una de sus manos bajó para tomar la suya.

"Confía en mi" ella dio el primer paso, y jalo de él para que la acompañase, luego el segundo paso vino con más urgencia y en un tercero los dos se encontraban corriendo a través del campo de maíz.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del campo de maíz, el sol se había puesto por completo y tan pronto como las luces de la granja cercana eran visibles, se detuvieron. Clark dejó caer su mano.

"¿Tu vives aquí?" preguntó señalando a la casa.

"No, yo estoy aquí con mi padre, inspeccionando zona. El Sr. y la Sra. Kent viven allí ... vamos"

Clark accedió a acompañarla. Al acercarse a la casa, vio a un hombre que se les acercaba desesperado.

"Lois" El hombre corrió hasta ella, y ella a su encuentro. El hombre la levantó en sus brazos, abrazándola cerca de él y le preguntó angustiado "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Estaba jugando en el campo ... papá"

"¿Sabes qué hora es?"

Lois bajó la cabeza, sabía por el tono en la voz de su padre que estaba preocupado

"Es de noche, Lois. Algo pudo pasarte"

"Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma ... Yo le ayude a salir del campo de maíz ... se había perdido, papá"

"¿Quién?"

"Él ..." dijo, y cuando se volvió para señalar a su compañero.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó su padre

Él se había ido.

"Lois esto no es divertido, no lo hagas de nuevo"

"Pero papá!"

"No discutas conmigo señorita ..."

No muy lejos detrás de viejo tractor los ojos llorosos del aquel pequeño vieron como el hombre se llevaba a casa a su ángel.

"Lois ..." Clark le susurró su nombre. Esa fue la primera vez que alguien lo salvó. Incluso cuando su ángel estaba hecho de carne y hueso. Por primera vez hubo magia en su vida.

**Horas más tarde**

No había sido difícil, pero él volvió a casa por sí mismo, no había ni rastro de Lex o sirvinetes. Corrió a su habitación y se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se metió en la bañera, por lo menos de esta manera a Lex le tomaría más tiempo para llegar allí. Estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se despertó. Tenía que salir de allí, ver si su padre había regresado a pesar de que podría encontrase con Lex, pero no podía pasar todo el tiempo escondiendose de él. Así que Clark salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras en silencio.

"Usted debe devolverlo a donde pertenece", dijo la voz de un hombre desde el salon.

"Él me pertenece, yo soy su padre", dijo la inconfundible voz de su padre.

"Yo lo llevaré con los Kent's"

Clark estaba a punto de llegar a la sala cuando;

"¿Adónde vas Clark?" dijo Lex que estaba detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que el dolor se apoderaba de él "¿Dónde estábamos cuando te fuiste?" dijo sacando la roca verde de su bolsillo.

Poco a poco, Clark se dejó caer al suelo, en aquel dolor que se sentía como si sus entrañas estivieran haciendo su camino para salir de él.

"Déjame ver..." Lex se agachó de cunclillas a su lado "Oh, sí" dijo antes de golpearle la cara con tanta fuerza que Clark perdió la inconsciencia.

Era el sonido delicado de aquel que solía ser un corazón fuerte. Un calor apenas notable que escapaba del tacto de la mano que sostenía la suya.

El olor de la sangre, sangre en la alfombra de la salón, en su cara y manos.

El pequeño, que se había sido salvado hace unas horas, volvió a perderse en el tiempo, en el horror. Perdido en lo que veía delante de él. La espada con la que solía enfrentarse a su padre en cada juego yacia incrustada en el pecho del hombre delante de él, aque el hombre fuerte que había visto momentos antes estaba muriendo frente a él.

"Vete ... antes ... de que sea demasiado ... demasiado tarde" dijo como el nudo de sangre crecia en su garganta "encuentra ... a Jonathan" dijo el hombre en lo que fue su último aliento.

Clark sólo había visto su rostro por un momento, pero reconoció el rostro que ahora estaba pálido, sin vida.

"¿Qué hiciste?" La voz de su padre le hizo dar la vuelta de inmediato y vío su cara de horror.

Lionel se acercó al cuerpo del hombre muerto "Oh Clark ..." Lionel dijo cuando vio la cara familiar. Y se volvió para mirar a su hijo.

"No...no...no" apenas podía hablar al ver los ojos de Lionel lanzar la culpa hacia él "Papá ... yo ... yo no"

Lo tomo de las manos mientras el pequeño aun miraba con horror.

"Mírame" pero el pequeño estaba perdido"Clark ... me mírame", gritó Lionel y tomó el rostro de su hijo en sus manos "todo va a estar bien ... hijo " y abrazó al pequeño que temblaba.

"Papá ..."

"Todo va a estar bien ... el hijo. Nadie sabrá nunca lo que pasó aquí"

Clark bajo la vista y vio la sangre en sus manos y luego al hombre que yacía en el suelo del salón, el hombre aquel que había tomado a su ángel en brazos.

"Todo estará bien Clark, nadie sabrá que el General Lane murió aquí"

**To Be Continued ...**

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

La retroalimentación es bienvenida ...


	2. Capitulo 2 : Caminos Cruzados

**Precipicio Capitulo 2 : Caminos Cruzados **

* * *

><p><strong>16 años después...<strong>

**Gotham**

Cuando entro al bar no sabía lo que buscaba... diversión...alguien con quien pasar la noche...y por qué no? Darle al destino la oportunidad de traer un hombre que no deje la cama a la mañana siguiente.

Pero cuando estuvo ahí sentada en la barra por un buen rato viendo al solitario hombre en aquella mesa, ese peculiar detalle de ver a su celular a cada minuto, no le dejaba duda, también lo habían dejado plantado. Y así fue, después de cinco minutos el hombre dejo la mesa para tomar un lugar a su lado en la barra.

Había algo en él. Bueno que se podía esperar de un de los hombres mas ricos y poderosos del país.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron se dio cuenta de que él sonreía. De hecho, él casi reía. La repentina diversión suavizó un poco los rasgos de nerviosismo que sin darse cuenta se había apoderado de ella y lo hizo más accesible.

Aquellos ojos almendrados y penetrantes escanearon lentamente el cuerpo de ella.

Él supo que ella significaba problemas desde el instante en el que la vio, tenía cabello negro y largo que caía apenas debajo de sus hombros. Llevaba puesto un hermoso y provocador vestido negro que se adaptaba a su cuerpo perfectamente. El escote profundo mostraba las suaves curvas de la parte superior de sus senos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que también llevaba unas mallas de red. El entendía el nerviosismo y sonrió para tranquilizarla, y como magia un viento repentino los envolvió.

**Dos horas mas tarde...**

Su frente estaba recubierta de sudor. Parecía que él estaba en agonía.

Con un gemido suave, él sopló dentro de la boca de ella "Oh dios…"

Sus caderas empujaron hacia abajo contra las de ella nuevamente en un movimiento en el que ambos gimieron de placer puro. Ella empujó en respuesta y sintió estallidos de placer ante la fricción de sus cuerpos. En forma inmediata, él corrigió su posición de manera que la próxima vez que empujara, su pene hiciera presión en la entrada de su vagina. Ella temblaba por el deseo y levantó sus caderas. El tomo la clara señal que ella le dio y aceleró aún sus envestidas.

Había jurado respetar a su prometida, ella y su estúpido voto se castidad. Cuando ella le dio el si él no vio a nadie que no fuera ella, asíhabía sido por 8 meses, pero ahora esta extraña parecía más a una clara invitación al pecado de lo que sus promesas habían sido al amor.

Ella grito cuando alcanzo el orgasmo, él perdió el control y emitió un extenso quejido mientras eyaculaba, enviando calidez líquida dentro de ella.

Ella era el sexo personificado. Sólo una extraña de un bar, pareció una buena idea en ese momento.

Ahora, un año después todas esas promesas, él tenía que reírse ante la perversidad del destino.

En ese momento miró directamente a los ojos de la mujer que había jurado amar y proteger. Su figura inmóvil en la puerta de la recamara, su rostro un abismo de emociones encontradas.

"Lo..." parecía incapaz de terminar la palabra la falta de aire en sus pulmones debido al arrebato de lujuria de hace un momento "Lois"

Lois movió los labios, pero de ellos no salió ningún sonido. Simplemente se dio la vuelta salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

Cuando él pudo hacerse de sus pantalones y salir hacia la débil luz del gran pasillo un hombre apareció de entre las sombras y le bloqueó el paso.

"Amo Wayne"

"Donde esta Alfred..."

"Se ha ido..." dijo en voz baja y extendiendo se mano al joven hombre "ella... ella tiro esto al suelo"

Al tomarlo Bruce Wayne, se dio cuenta de la enormidad de su error, le había roto el corazón a la mujer que amaba. La fina pieza de metal en sus manos se lo decía.

**Metrópolis**

La respiración de Clark se volvió más rápida y ligeramente entrecortada, el deseo se apoderó completamente de él, aferrándose a la cintura de su ahora prometida y haciéndola rodar de modo que quedó aprisionada bajo él y comenzó a besarla con urgencia, explorando de nuevo todos los rincones de su boca, esta vez con más violencia y abarcando con sus manos todas las curvas de su cuerpo que podía, sintiendo su templada piel aún por encima de la delgada tela de su vestido.

"Cla...Clark" le costaba encontrar su voz entre sus besos "Para, por favor... para…me lastimas"

"Un poco mas…Lana" dijo con voz rasposa mientras metía sus manos bajo su vestido para acariciar sus muslos.

"No, no para" dijo molesta y lo empujo.

"Qué pasa?" pregunto él sentándose sobre sus rodillas frente a ella.

"Me lastimabas" dijo temerosa.

"Apenas te toco...por dios Lana... hasta cuando" dijo frustrado pasando una mano por su cabello y ella agacho la cabeza no podía enfrentarlo, no con lo que sentía cada vez que estaba con él.

"Y que debo dejar que me aplastes" contesto ella.

"Nunca haría eso" se acerca y le levantó suavemente la barbilla, obligándola a notar la sinceridad de su rostro "Te amo Lana pero es que…"

"Clark siendo lo que eres…" le interrumpe "tengo miedo…. te amo pero me das miedo"

En ese instante maldijo el día en que decidió revelarle su secreto, se maldijo a si mismo por ser lo que era. Por ser un monstruo, por que los ojos de la mujer que amaba se lo decían.

"Es mejor que me vaya" dijo levantándoserápidamente sin verle a la cara, le ardían los ojos del dolor.

"¡Clark!" dejo ella tomándole el brazo.

"Déjame ir… Lana"

No recordaba el número de veces que había estado con ella en esta situación, ni el número de veces que se había maldecido por intentarlo. Porque siempre terminaba de la misma manera, rechazado.

"No" dijo ella negándose a dejarlo ir. "no hasta que me digas que volverás mañana" No podíapaliarse con él, Clark era la clave para una vida de lujo y riqueza y si Lionel se enteraba sus planes se vendrían abajo.

Lana había sido la debilidad de Clark, la forma de mantenerlo atado y la persuasión de dejar de buscar quien era en realidad. A si que Lionel no perdió la oportunidad de comprar su alma y su cuerpo para su hijo.

Ese era el trato entre ellos; mantenerlo bajo control y Lionel pondría el mundo a sus pies.

"Volveré mañana" dijo incrédulo de sus palabras y hubo una triste sonrisa en su rostro al devolverle la mirada. Ella noto lo lastimado en su voz. Pero siempre era así, siempre volvería a ella. No había nadie mas para él. Así que gastar maspalabras nunca era necesario.

"Te veo entonces" y soltó su brazo y Clark se marcho una vez mas a la inmensa soledad de la noche. Y así como la dolida alma desaparece el dueño del lujoso porche abre su puerta para salir, como una serpiente arrastrándose en la oscuridad hacia su presa y llegar a la puerta de tan seductora fruta. Presiona el botón del timbre y al instante la pequeña castaña acude al llamado.

"Creí que tenias tu propia llave"

"La perdí"

"¿Qué voy hacer contigo LexLuthor?"

"Solo no me arrojes a la calle como estúpido de mi hermano"

Ella se abalanzó sobre él, no podía evitar besarlo en respuesta.

"Nunca..." jadeó ella cuando encontró la hebilla de su cinturón.

"Lo hiciste esta vez"

"No aun, he logrado mantenerlo alejado…"

"Mi hermanito sigue siendo virgen"

"Su virtud sigue intacta…tiene miedo de hacerme daño" sonríe para si mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Te destrozaría si supiera que supiera que lo engañas" dice el al ver su impaciencia para liberarlo de sus pantalones.

"Bueno a mi me ama…. Pero que hay de ti"

"Es un Luthor… haría lo mismo que yo"

"Matarte"

"No, algo peor… "La abraza y la arrepega contra si "para acabar con un hombre debes acabar con su alma"

"Tú no tienes"

"Esa es una ventaja"

"No podía soportar tenerlo más aquí, no se por cuanto mas pueda soportarlo" el inclina su cabeza para besar su cuello mientras ella intenta desabrochar su cinturón.

"No será por mucho... te lo prometo"

"Que vamos hacer con el asunto del que te hable" Él retira sus manos de ella en disgusto y ella puede darse cuenta de que lo ha molestado.

"Te lo dije es algo que interviene en nuestros planes"

"Lex... no es algo... voy a tener un hijo, un hijo tuyo"

Él se molesta y se muestra imponente ante ella.

"Si mi padre se entera de lo que hemos hecho"

"Pero Lex…"

Se acerca a ella toma sus manos entre las suyas "Lana, sabemos bien que arruina nuestros planes"

Se acerca a ella y le sujeta bruscamente la barbilla para hacerle verlo a la cara, podía sentir la diferencia del tacto de su cruel mano al delicado de hace un momento, su mirada fría en comparación a la cálida, pero su corazón le pertenecía, su cuerpo, su alma.

"Tu cita con el medico esta arreglada para mañana"

Lana asintió afligida, un vida, ella estaba arrancando una vida que apenas comenzaba. Y sintió el miedo envolverla, su alma estaba condenada, condenada por amor.

**Horas mas tarde…**

Clark sabía mucho sobre pesadillas. Sí, lo sabía todo sobre ellas lo atormentaron durante tanto tiempo.

Un sueño, siempre el mismo, un calco idéntico al de la noche anterior. Gritos de dolor, llantos, y la sangre en sus manos. La voz temblorosa de su padre diciendo que todo estará bien. Imágenes de terror que son más fuertes que los sueños y los invaden como enjambres de langostas. Consumiendo su alma cada noche, esta noche que regresaban y el miedo de que seria para siempre.

Hacía tiempo que había conseguido olvidarse de ese día. O al menos, eso había pensado.

Hasta esta noche en que lo hacían salir de la cama y ver a la ventana, ver las lejanas estrellas.

A veces era imposible respirar ante la idea, y apretaba los puños. Era difícil ser diferente y ver que tenia que llevar ese anillo con la roca azul todo el tiempo para ser como los demás.

Nunca se creyó superior, nunca creyó ninguna de las palabras de su padre, un ser privilegiado. No, no cuando había tanta soledad en su vida.

"Problemas con Lana?" Pregunta Lionel al entrar en la habitación.

"Creo que... soy yo padre" responde sin ver como su padre hacia su camino hacia él "El monstruo que soy"

"De que hablas" dice acercándose a su lado.

"No actúes como si no lo supieras padre"

"Bueno Clark que quieres que diga..."

"Necesito encontrar quien soy en realidad" y por primera vez ve a su padre a la cara.

"Tu eres Clark Luthor...mi hijo"

"Padre"

"Tu eres mi hijo"

"Quiero irme padre..."

Lionel ve en sus ojos una determinación que nunca había visto antes.

"Déjame ir solo... por primera vez... solo esta vez"

"Oh Clark"

Tenia que hacerlo. Tenia que marcharse antes que su propia oscuridad lo consumiera.

"Padre en mi cabeza, hay cientos de imágenes que no me permiten dormir y mucho menos soñar... como puedo ser el hombre que deseas si ni siquiera puedo soñar en convertirme en lo que quieres..."

"Que quieres decir?"

"Necesito saber quien soy en realidad"

"No" Lionel sacude su cabeza en protesta.

"Solo dame tiempo..."

"Lo siento Clark... busca desde aquí"Lionel dice como ultima palabra pero cuando esta por salir.

Lionel sujeta la perilla de la puerta fuertemente y se detiene por un momento para oír la respiraciónagitada de Clark.

"Arreglare las cosa con Lana para a ti" dijo y salió de la recamara.

Pero es conocido universalmente el dicho que prohibir despierta interés y deseos.

"Irse a buscar astros perdidos al cielo es imposible cuando no se puede volar... Padre" dijo como un susurro que el viento se llevo, sus palabras volaron en un juramento.

**Una semana después…**

Caminaba, el caminar los últimos años en la calle no habían sido fáciles, no cargando sobre si una dinastía, el mas joven de los herederos de una de las mas poderosas familias del país, una maldición que no solo atraía a paparazis a su camino, si no también lo arrojaba al frio mundo de la alta sociedad, donde las sonrisas son frías y las amistades no siempre son verdaderas.

Pero hoy el caminar libremente en este pequeño pueblo. Lo hacia un hombre libre y le hacia olvidar lo estúpido que pensó que era la idea de su amigo.

"Me escuchas…. Clark" decía su amigo desde el otro lado de la línea de teléfono. Aunque doliera y se arrepintiera de decirlo, tenía que admitirlo.

"Bueno Oliver creo que tendré que tragarme mis palabras" comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad y eso se lo debía al dueño de la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"A que te refieres buddy"

"A que tu idea de las gafas funciona…" dice viendo al equipo entero de porristas vestidas de color amarillo y rojo, ignórale, completamente ignorándolo "Es estúpida pero funciona"

Llevaba unas gafas de grueso armazón negro. Dejo a un lado la tela de seda y pantalones de lino por la cálida franela y par de jeans y en su espalda llevaba una mochila de estudiante. Era la clara imagen de un nerd. Lo único que traía consigo de su vida, era su anillo ese regalo de su padre.

"Te lo dije Clark…"dice su amigo y Clark puede ver la orgullosa sonrisa de su amigo del otro lado del teléfono. "Nunca me equivoco"

"Creo que he hablado mas de la cuanta… tu y tu maldito ego"

"Así que cuanto tiempo piensas estar allá?" pregunta Oliver.

"No lo se" contesta suspirando y viendo alrededor era un pueblo pequeño pero sabia que había demasiado por recorrer.

"Clark podemos ir contigo" dijo la voz de una mujer "No estas solo"

Había estado todo el tiempo ahí, cuando Clark le dijo que se iría y que necesitaba su ayuda para desaparecer del radar, no estaba muy de acuerdo pero al igual que siempre que trato de protegerlo sabía que un día habría que apoyarlo.

"Tess te lo agradezco pero tengo que hacer esto por mi solo"

Y sabia que tenia razón, ya no era aquel frágil niño que conoció cuando ella llego a la Mansion, ya no podía protegerlo ni esconderlo bajo su cama, ya no podía contarle cuentos hasta verlo quedarse dormido, ya era un hombre.

"Lo se, lo se… solo cuídate ok"

"Lo hare" dice para tratando de hacer sentir bien a su hermana "Mejor ve a casa antes de que Padre se entere has estado pasando mas tiempo en la cama de Oliver que en ningun otro lugar"

"Te amo Clark…" dice ella pasando de inmediato el teléfono a Oliver.

"Bueno Clark y que tal el ganado por allá…"

Clark sacude su cabeza y ve al frente de la calle y sabe que ha llegado a la civilización tan esperada cuando ve el café de enfrente.

"Oliver puede que Smallville sea un pueblo de granjeros pero créeme no ves vacas en la calle…" dice al cuando va cruzando la calle, sin ver a los lados y entonces siente como su cuerpo es golpeado, la fría estructura se detiene al instante, pero su cuerpo sale volando unos metros hacia adelante. Pocas veces ha sentido el dolor como ahora, sabe que debe quitarse el anillo pero no puede ni siquiera moverse.

Ella se detuvo "no, no esta vez" y sequedó mirando al bulto enfrente "No...no Lois ese no es un perro"

A pesar de estar furiosa consigo misma, su mente trataba de buscar planes alternativos._Él se atravesó...no, ella no lo vio_. Pero la verdad era que tenía prisa. Salió de la camioneta roja y fue a su lado.

"Estas bien…" pregunta ella tratando hacerlo volver en si "Por favor dime que estas bien…" pero dolía demasiado para él.

"Por favor no pude haberte matado…"

Cuando finalmente alzó la vista, Clark vio unos ojos color ámbar, moteados de dorado. Durante un breve instante, los ojos de ella miraron directamente a los suyos y dejaron huella: el corazón de Clark pareció detenerse. De pronto parpadeó, incrédulo. Era un angel.

Nada más ver tras esos cristales, verle a él. Y se sintió atrapada en las profundidades azul oscuro de sus ojos, un color tan fascinante como la luminosa perfección de su tez, Lois Lane supo que había quedado marcada para siempre. Ella tenia que admitirlo esta vez, tenía una debilidad por los nerds.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>Les dije que era una historia diferente, así que, que les parece?<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3: Fuego contra fuego

**Capitulo 3: Fuego contra Fuego**

Aún en el dolor podía él verla. Clark nunca había visto una imagen más bella.

La miró con cara apenada, sus ojos brillaban a punto de desbordarse por las lágrimas y ella vio su resistencia ante ellas.

Su cara, Clark apenas puede oírla, pero su cara en pánico, inspira inocencia, sus ojos son marrones enmarcados por unas pestañas espesas y alargadas. Su cabello chocolate ondulado y largo.

"Él está bien?" pregunta una de las voces atrás de ella pero ambos le ignoran.

Las palabras perfectas nunca cruzaron su mente, azul metal, aquel fuego que funde. Un desconocido, un hombre.

Un accidente, una puerta abierta a las posibilidades y su corazón latiendo apresurado ante el dolor y ante el fuego dorado de aquellos ojos. Una desconocida, una mujer.

Fuego dorado y azul metal frente a frente. Fuego contra fuego.

"Lois... qué hiciste?" El momento mágico había desaparecido cuando esa voz fue inconfundible, Lucy. Como pudo ella olvidar que venía con ella en la camioneta.

"Me duele... mi costado" dijo él aun en el dolor.

"Eres estúpido?" dijo ella sin pensar. Y verdaderamente el encanto se había espumado al momento que su hermosa boca se abrió.

"Y tu acostumbras manejas conducir como loca... arghhh" el solo hablar le dolía.

"Los chicos no cruzan la calle como vacas... ven a ambos lados, tonto"

Todos al rededor no solo murmuraban, Lois Lane la mayor de las hijas adoptivas de los Kents. Tan adorable, tan hermosa, hasta que su boca se habría y no podía negar sus raíces, un army brat.

"Lois!" Lucy tratando de reprenderle "casi lo matas y ahora peleas con él" a su lado arrodillándose de frente a ella.

"Ok" responde ella sin ver a su hermana y viendo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Como es posible no haberlo visto "puedes moverte... tengo que llevarte al hospital"

"Mejor llama a una ambulancia..." dice uno de los hombres tras de ella "el chico se ve bastante mal..."

"NO!" responde Clark inmediatamente, sabe que sucederá cuando algún médico ponga las manos sobre él "No, me puedo mover..." dijo haciendo el duro intento de levantarse "arrrrghh"

"Estas seguro?" pregunta ella y Clark asiente "Ok…"

"Ven chico te ayudaremos" dice el viejo hombre levantándolo de un brazo al igual que Lois lo levantaba el otro brazo "eso es... con cuidado" dijo el hombre.

Cuando Clark estaba arriba de la camioneta Lois se dio la vuelta para ver al hombre a su lado.

"Gracias Ben..."

"Encárgate de que el chico se encuentre bien..." ella asintió "Y...dale a tu padre mis saludos"

"Lo hare... Ben "

**Treinta y tres Minutos y 45 segundos después...**

Hubo un gran silencio en el trayecto a excepción de los gemidos de dolor, Lucy se había marchado tenia clases y Lois la convenció para no quedarse.

Se supone que hoy debía dejar a su hermana en la escuela y después recoger a su padre del hospital.

Ahora eran ella y este extraño en esa cama, en un habitación en espera de un medico.

Y en lo que llevaba ahí Clark no había cesado de intentar remover su anillo de kryptonita azul, moviéndose entre gemidos y quejándose frente a ella.

"¿Puedes dejar de moverte y quejarte menos?" dice ella y ve el reloj en la pared y luego a su celular "45 minutos, ¿y aun no hay doctor?"

"¿Puedes volver en el tiempo y fijarte aaahh… ambos lados?" responde él y ella se levanta de su asiento para ir a su lado en la cama.

"Mira, Ya hice mi acción de buena samaritana, pero no puedo ser responsable de ti" alcanza la mano donde lleva su anillo y la sujeta.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" dice él cuando ella por fin logra sacar el anillo de su dedo "te dije que estaba bien" liberando un suspiro al tiempo que su dolor desaparecía.

"Para que te hagan un chequeo"

"Estoy bien… "

"Bien..."

"Siii" Clark puede sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a sanar, y como de sus heridas so quedaba una mancha de sangre seca de su cabeza.

"Cómo te llamas?"

"Ehhh…" Oh no, no podía romper con el encanto y a pesar que sus gafas estaban rotas, no se las quito y no renunciaría a su libertad. No frente a ella.

"Tienes amnesia..." pregunto ella y le vio fijamente a los ojos, asustada, preocupada y Clark se divirtió con ese gesto, nuevamente "ok mira puedo vivir sabiendo que le he roto las costillas a un cuatro ojos"

El médico entra en la habitación "señorita puede dejar a su novio, o quiere ver mientras lo desvestimos"

"Se lo dejo aquí" dice sonriendo y viendo a Clark "es todo suyo doc…" dice y se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"Estaré bien…_ cariño_" dice haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y sonríe al ver a Lois detenerse y voltear a verlo con una mirada furiosa.

"Vendré mas tarde a ver como sigues corazón..." contesta ella.

"Te veo entonces... _bebé_"

Lois sale azotando la puerta y Clark no puede evitar sonreír.

"Ok chico necesito que te quites esa ropa"

Pero Clark aun seguía viendo a la puerta...

"Ella es..." dice suspirando.

"Si Lois..." dice el doctor "Si Jonathan Kent te ve viendo a su hija de esa forma... no quedara nada de ti"

"¿Jonathan Kent?"

El nombre vino a él como un fantasma del pasado, en sus pesadillas los gritos de aquel hombre.

_"Usted debe devolverlo a donde pertenece", dijo la voz de un hombre desde el salón._

"Él me pertenece, yo soy su padre", dijo la inconfundible voz de su padre.

"Yo lo llevaré de regreso con los Kent's"

Era un niño entonces pero hay cosas en su cabeza que nunca se fueron de su memoria. Nunca lo harán.

_"Vete... antes... de que sea demasiado... demasiado tarde" dijo como el nudo de sangre crecía en su garganta "encuentra... a Jonathan" dijo el hombre en lo que fue su último aliento._

Y sabía que los demonios de su pasado comenzaban a llegar.

"Bueno chico... estoy esperando" dijo el doctor y fue lo que le recordó que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

"y adivinar cómo fue asesinado. Pero Jim no quería..." dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes para continuar con la lectura.

"Dijo que traería mala suerte, y además, dijo, podría volver a cazarnos" continuo la voz desde el marco de la puerta y Jonathan alzo lo su vista para ver la joven frente a él "Huck Finn... Por dios papá otra vez"

"Es mi favorito..."

"Solías leerlo todo el tiempo" dice ella acercándose a su cama.

"Y tu solías disfrutarlo..."

"Lo hacías muy divertido..." dice sonriendo ampliamente.

"Bueno tenía una gran espectadora... "

Y era verdad los primeros días de su vida en la casa de los Kent, nunca olvidara que escuchar a al señor Kent narrar Huck Finn fue algo mágico.

"Listo para volver a casa" pregunto ella con entusiasmo.

"Me muero por ello" trato de acomodarse un poco más alto en la cama "y tu madre... pensé que vendría"

"tenía cosas que arreglar en el Talon y Lucy quería quedarse, pero la envié a la escuela" dice ella mientras se sienta a su lado en la cama.

"papá, vas a salir de aquí..." dice ella y Jonathan ve esa mirada que reclamara a todo lo que ama por no ser apartado de su lado "Te necesito... y no tienes derecho a salir de mi vida"

"Lois..."

"Sé que dirás..." y vio al hombre sentado frente a ella y lo único que deseaba era decirle que por un momento vivió nuevamente el infierno "Pero quiero que sepas que sufriste un infarto... papá y el salir de aquí..."

Jonathan tomo su mano en las de él "Lois... tu viejo vivirá para ver leer a mis nietos Huck Finn"

Ella sonrió preguntándose si de verdad llegaría ese día, era raro imaginarse como madre pero era tan fácil ver a su padre como abuelo, abuelo de sus hijos "Te recuerdo que el camino no fue fácil con este army brat..."

"Lo sé... pero me gustan los retos"

"Papá..." y se abalanza sobre él para abrazarle, tan desesperada como si fuese a desaparecer "pensé que te perdía"

"Mi niña..." cerró los ojos, ella solo dejaba caer sus muros ante él, desde pequeña él lo supo muy bien, ocupo el lugar que su padre le había sido arrebatado. Recordaba rostro asustado, sus ojos dorados manchados de dolor, sus pequeñas manos aferrándose al cuerpo sin vida del aquel hombre, aquel amigo, que prometió devolverle lo que él y su esposa tanto quisieron, un hijo, aquel pequeño de cabello oscuro y ojos aguamarina.

Y después de su muerte, les dio dos hijas. En el momento que quedaron solas, Jonathan se arregló con el tío de ambas, Gabriel solo tenía a Chloe, pero como padre soltero le era difícil cuidar a una pequeña, como podría con tres. Así fue fácil conseguir la custodia de ambas, como tutores los Kents habían formado una familia con dos hermosas hijas.

"No puedo perderte"

"Y no lo harás..." suspiro él "tuve una caída pero..." se apartó de ella para verle a los ojos "tu viejo es un roble...ok"

Ella asintió "Mi hombre de acero" dijo ella mientras él limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

"Tu hombre de acero" repitió él.

Jonathan no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que ella, era tan fácil frente a él, era tan fuerte para ella. Realmente era su héroe.

"Qué esperamos para ir a casa?" dice ella tomando la compostura frente a él y sonreírle.

"Solo al doctor" responde él.

"Doctor, sabes cuánto esperamos para que..."_ Oh no Lois, alto ahí, cierra la boca. Con Shelby fue fácil, gracias a eso tienes perro pero un chico... no esta vez papé y mama no querrán conservar un chico en casa._

"¿Lois?" le llama él y ella sacude su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.

_No Lois, no puedes sonreír y ampliar tus ojos, no... No te muerdas el labio, y mira a papá los ojos _"tú sabes toda esta semana... ir y venir han sido demasiado una semana en el hospital para mi"

"Bueno pasaremos el tiempo juntos hasta que vuelvas a Gotham con tu prometido"

_Ok aquí vamos, de mi perro al estúpido lindo cuatro ojos que arrollaste y de ahí al imbécil que te engaño, la noche que te avisaron que tu padre sufrió un infarto._

Ella no quería tocar el tema, con él, solo se lo había dicho a su madre. No ahora, no cuando lo creía tan vulnerable a recaer. A sí que desde que llego había mentido afirmando que todo estaba bien entre ella y Bruce. Y cada vez que su padre tocaba el tema tenía que fingir.

"Creo que me quedare un tiempo aquí, Bruce entiende muy bien que en este momento mi lugar es aquí..."

**Dos horas después...**

Había esperado dos horas y el maldito doctor no daba señas de hacer acto de presencia en la habitación de su padre. A sí que si el médico no se dignaba a venir lo traería ella misma.

Pero después de 37 minutos deambulando por el hospital y una búsqueda sin respuesta decidió regresar a la habitación.

Odiaba los hospitales, oh Dios… como los odiaba.

Así que cuando la salida estaba frente a ella y no dudo en salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Y ahí estaba ese azul cielo, ese aire fresco, tan en contraste con Gotham. Aquí estaba su vida su familia, su hogar... Como pudo cambiarlo, todo esto, por una ilusión que duro tan poco.

Hubo una oportunidad el último año de escuela, y no dudo en tomarla a pesar que le dolió dejar este lugar, pero ella quería ser la mejor periodista y ese lugar estaba fuera de Kansas lejos de los Luthors.

Al llegar a Gotham conoció al príncipe azul, el benefactor de su universidad. Y antes de saberlo había caído enamorada de él, Bruce era dos años mayor y era dueño de un imperio, dueño de el periódico donde inicio. Su noviazgo solo duro cuatro meses hasta que Bruce le propuso matrimonio.

Bruce era tan dulce, sellaba sus suaves afectos, con tiernas promesas de felicidad futura, ella sabia que era un hombre con basta experiencia en el arte de amar, pero ella era virgen y cada vez que sus besos la sofocaban y le llenaba los sentidos con el sabor, el tacto, el olor y la promesa de amarla, ella buscaba esa parte que hacia falta en ella la dulce palabra que le desunciera que le alentara a ir por más, ansiaba la caricia suave que la llenara de éxtasis de la más pura pasión, el abrazo era tierno en los fuertes brazos de Bruce, que le abrazaran con mucho amor, pero no había ese beso que debía estremecerle, ella quería mas que un beso que robara su aliento, quería ese beso que tocara su alma, necesitaba ese vinculo. Mil veces pensó que había lago mal en ella, demasiada inseguridad, y se recrimino por que tal vez no amaba a Bruce lo suficiente pero cada vez que veía a sus ojos ella sabia que nunca nadie la vería de tal manera. Pero las dudas eran demasiadas, y gigantesco el miedo a que el cuento de hadas terminara.

Bruce fue paciente y acepto la decisión de Lois de esperar, pero Lois sabia que cada vez le costaba mas trabajo, pero llegar virgen al matrimonio tal vez era estúpido pero era algo que ella deseaba mantener a si hasta el momento que unieran sus vidas para siempre en matrimonio, que estúpida había sido. Era un hombre, un hombre que en un año el lleno de promesas, que construyó un castillo de ilusiones y una noche decidió buscar lo que ella había decido resguardar para él, la noche más importantes de sus vidas, le costó una sola noche romperle el corazón. Y supo que no siempre había finales felices. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar su mente de la vida que había dejado atrás.

Dios, hacia días que el Nicorette no surtían efecto, y metió la mano en su bolsa y alcanzando esa cajetilla de cigarros que llevaba con ella más de un mes "Vamos Lois si lo haces te odiaras por ello"

Se dio la vuelta para ir adentro al tiempo que trataba de meter los cigarrillos en su bolsa pero sólo sintió el frio golpe de la puerta en su rostro y todo fue negro. Antes que su cuerpo tocara el suelo unos brazos se abrieron para sostenerla.

"Este no es tu día..." Clark dijo al ver a la hermosa joven inconsciente en sus brazos.

Minutos después despertaba, un dolor en su cabeza, la nariz le dolía y alzo una mano para tocarse y sobresaltar al dolor.

"Hey mira.. Quien deserto" dice la voz de su padre "Te lo dije Clark... mi chica es de acero"

Con vista borrosa vio al chico al lado de la cama "Quien...?" repite ella.

"Clark te encontró cariño"

"Clark Parker" dice el joven extendiendo su mano.

"Encontró?" repite ella ignorando su gesto y frotándose la nariz.

"Te desmayaste... él te encontró afuera y te trajo aquí" dice su padre tomándola del hombro.

"él..."

Lois se incorporo en la cama y vio a su padre en su camisa de franela y jeans.

"Qué paso?"

"El doctor vino a darme de alta... minutos después de que te marchaste" dice su padre y ella ve al tipo sonriente frente a ella "Parece que te golpeaste demasiado fuerte la cabeza"

"Y Clark me encontró..." dice ella sonriendo entre dientes.

Clark solo asiente y ve de reojo a su padre que la ve consternado.

"Al pobre chico lo arrollaron esta mañana"

"Oh... Sr. Kent, no creo que a Lois le interesara saber eso" dice el sonriéndole a ella maliciosamente.

"No Clark... una loca no puede andar por ahí, y no pagar por su descuido" Jonathan voltea a ver al joven y Clark sonríe triunfante ve a Lois.

"Señor Kent" le llama una de las enfermera desde la puerta y el voltea inmediatamente "hay algunos papeles que le hicieron falta firmar" termina ella.

"Voy en un momento" dice él y ve a Lois "Lois estas bien... el doctor dijo que era solo un desmayo por el golpe y no hay contusión, a si que cuando vuelva nos vamos a casa ok"

Ella sonrió y vio a Clark detrás de su padre.

"Ok..." dice ella mientras se incorpora y sienta en la cama.

"Clark... ahora vuelvo"

El solo asiente y el Sr Kent sale de la habitación, y cuando la puerta está cerrada.

"En serio...él es tu padre?" pregunta el señalando a la puerta con asombro a la puerta.

"No se supone que debes estar en cama... sin poder moverte!"

"Bueno creo que hay buenos médicos en este lugar o malas asesinas"

"Fue un accidente..."

"Fue un descuido "

"Piensa lo que quieras..." dice ella y lo ve de pies a cabeza. Como era posible que hace unas horas estuviera revolcándose de dolor y ahora estaba ahí frente a ella "Qué haces aquí?"

"Oh… Me siento mejor, gracias por tu interés" responde él sarcásticamente.

"¿Tu estas bien?" pregunta ella.

"Eres mala fingiendo… preocupación" Ella no responde con palabras solo le ve con ojos entre abiertos "Cariño cuando vi que no volvías."

"Mi padre no está bien de salud... cualquier disgusto"

"Ok... Sr Kent parece un buen hombre, no tengo intenciones de decirle... pero, por lo que he hablado con él, el odia esto tanto como yo" dice él mientras mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca una caja de cigarrillos y se la lanza en su regazo.

"Por favor no te atrevas a decirle esto a mi padre..."

"No lo sé tú me atropellas... y después huyes…"

"No te hui, solo" dice ella y ve a sus ojos con desafió pero ella nunca cae en chantajes y nunca habría una primera vez "díselo... he arrollado perros antes" termina ella.

Al verlo acercarse, ella se movió hacia atrás, luego se armó de valor, se detuvo haciéndole frente y le miró. Él entendía el nerviosismo y sonrió.

"Pero ninguno le ha dicho a tu padre que fumas..."

"Oh no…no te atreverás"

"Dime cáncer de pulmón...qué harás?" dice acercando su rostro al de ella tan cerca que uno pueden respirar el aliento del otro, y él le ve apretar los labios. Tal vez no era Lex, no Lionel pero sabía como intimidar a una mujer. Levantando una ceja viendo como ella entrecierra los ojos. Sabe que apenas la pelea comienza.

"Mírame... estúpido. No puedes jugar conmigo"

"Creo …que debo decirte… algo…" susurraba Clark mientras lentamente, quizás con miedo, comenzaba a acercarse tentativo hacia aquellos labios, hacia aquel mundo entero de sensaciones aún no probadas, aún anheladas con fervor por su corazón ahora en llamas "Estas en problemas...señorita. Siento mucho tu padre me invito a cenar esta noche..."

"Oh no... no te atrevas"

Dice ella tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. Y viéndole a los ojos, y ahí estaban otra vez el dorado fuego y el azul del océano frente a frente.

**CONTINUARA...**

Por favor los comentarios valen mucho para mi


	4. Capitulo 4 : Terreno peligroso

**Capitulo 4: Terreno peligroso **

Lois sintió un dolor en el estómago de la rabia que sentía, parecía que este extraño se había empeñado en cruzarse en su camino, y no solo eso ahora quería entrar al único lugar que atesoraba mas que nada en el mundo, el único lugar donde estaba a salvo, su hogar.

"A que le tienes tanto miedo…" pregunto él.

Y con esa pregunta Lois sintió que se acercaba aun más a ella, a pesar de que no se había movido de donde sus manos lo apresaban. Un destello de malestar apareció en sus ojos mientras observaba la boca de Clark. Humedeció los labios, nerviosa y tragó saliva, consciente del golpeteo de su corazón.

"Yo no tengo miedo" respondió Lois tratando de centrarse en el arrogante tipo frente a ella, trataba de mirarle directamente a sus ojos, pero su vista se desviaba a esos labios carnosos que se tornaban cada vez más anhelantes. Era una prueba de extraordinaria fuerza de voluntad tenerlo sujeto tan cerca y no acercarse más, y con fuerzas sobrehumanas tuvo éxito en esto, pero sus labios la traicionaron y ansiaban sentir esos gruesos labios en ellos.

"Hay algo de verdad en tus palabras" contestó con suavidad "Pero tus ojos dicen otro cosa…"

Lois podía sentir su respiración tan cerca, y un gran anhelo creciendo cada vez más. Casi imposible de soportar.

"Y que ves…"

"Exactamente lo que creo que tu ves en los míos" responde provocadoramente.

"Porque no me dices tu…" ataca ella de la misma manera.

Pero darle la respuesta, acabaría con este juego mucho antes de empezar, y para Clark este juego era una dulce tentación que no dejaría ir.

"Tienes algo que quiero…"

"Ahhh! Ya veo…" dice viendo a sus ojos y luego a su boca de manera tentadora, como el cazador que saborea a su presa antes de devorarla "Yo que pensé que los chicos de lentes tenían bajas expectativas…"

Si tan solo supiera, pensó él. Pero le encantaba este juego y había que mantener las apariencias. No sin antes dar el último toque.

"No!, señorita de alta autoestima" susurra acercándose su boca a la de ella peligrosamente "no eres tu, es mi mochila que deje en tu camioneta" y esa arrogancia, ese modo de jugar al cazador le hacia odiarlo, pero increíblemente desearlo. Y cuando creyó que se rendiría a esos sus deseos, él se apartó abruptamente. Y al instante su padre entro.

"Listo chicos, hora de ir a casa" dice Jonathan y ve a los jóvenes, tomar aire con nerviosismo, dudando en mirarlo directo a la cara.

Lois se levantó y respiró hondo intentando hacer a un lado su nerviosismo.

Ambos se ven a los ojos, para solo encontrar desafío en ellos. Esto va a ser una larga noche.

**Continuara….**

-


	5. Capitulo 5 : Conoce a tu enemigo

**Capitulo 5: Conoce a tu enemigo **

"Adelante Clark" dice Jonathan cuando enciende las luces. Para ser recibido con algo inesperado.

"SORPRESA!…." Gritan al unísono los tres miembros faltantes de su familia.

"Papi" correo un pequeño de cabello rubio a sus brazos de su padre.  
>"Mi muchacho" dice Jonathan con una sonrisa tomando al pequeño de cinco años en sus brazos.<p>

Un niño, una bendición que llego cuando menos lo esperaban, un pequeño que era la misma imagen de su padre pero con los ojos de su madre. Pero a pesar de la dicha que su hijo había traído, nunca olvido al pequeño que había perdido.

El pequeño envolvió a su padre en sus brazos y coloco su cabeza en su hombro y sintió como los brazos de su padre se convertían en el lugar más seguro del mundo. El pequeño levanto la vista para ver al joven detrás de su hermana.

"Quien eres?" pregunto el pequeño.

"Oh, Jonny" le llama Jonathan dándose la vuelta para ver de frente a Clark al tiempo que el pequeño se giraba en sus brazos para ver al visitante "Él es un amigo…."

"Hola, mi nombre es Clark" se presenta Clark dándole la mano al pequeño.

"Jonathan Kent" responde el pequeño tomando su mano amistosamente.

"Es un placer Sr Kent" dice Clark sonriéndole de forma sincera al pequeño.

"Llámame Jonny… papá es el único Señor aquí"

"Jonny, Clark ayudo a Lois"

"Qué hizo ahora?" pregunta Jonny viendo a Lois y ella vio por sus gestos que estaba en un estado de ánimo muy peligroso. Si había algo que su hermano había aprendido muy bien de ella era el estudiar los gestos de los demás. Así que rápidamente cambio su mirada de consternación. Abrió boca para contestar, pero las palabras que se oyeron no fueron las suyas.

"Nada… yo solo la ayude con un accidente que tubo" respondió Clark.

Jonny bajo de los brazos de su padre y corrió has ella "¿Estas bien Lois?" sus palabras mostraron la preocupación que agobiaba al pequeño, Lois se agacho para estar a su altura.

"Estoy bien, solo me di un golpe en la cabeza… pero no es nada" le aseguro.

"¿En serio?" pregunta el pequeño con incredulidad.

"En serio" dice ella sonriendo.

"Estoy feliz de que estés en casa" dice Martha aproximándose y besando la mejilla de su esposo.

"Yo también cariño…" contesta Jonathan y ve a Clark "Clark esta es mi esposa"

"Mucho gusto Clark"

"Es un placer Sra Kent"

"Por favor llámame Martha"

Cuando Lucy ve que el invitado de su padre es el chico que su hermana arrollo esa mañana ve a Lois y quien se percata de su mirada confundida, y con una mueca le indica que esta metida en un problema.

"Lucy me acompañas a poner la mesa" le pide Lois mientras se acerca y la toma por el brazo llevándosela de la escena antes de que pueda presentarse con el invitado.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" pregunta Lucy una vez lejos del alcance de sus padres "Lois es el chico que arrollaste esta mañana"

"Creo que no fue nada de cuidado…"

"Lois pero estaba gritando y retorciéndose de dolor"

"Lo sé, pero también sé que tipo anda como si nada hubiera pasado"

"Pues es un alivio… Lois"

Las dos voltean a verlo desde el comedor y cuando ambas son captadas por Clark inmediatamente apartan sus ojos del moreno. Clark solo se limita a sonreír y a continuar con la charla.

"Lucy… por favor no quiero que papá se entere… no quiero hacerlo pasar un mal momento" le pide sinceramente.

"Ok…pero quien nos asegura que él no abrirá la boca"

Lois intenta hablar pero el torbellino de emociones que había pasado tan solo unos momentos con él le hacia dudar en darle una respuesta a su hermana, porque sabia que después vendrían mas preguntas "Él me lo aseguró" finalmente respondió.

Lucy le ve incrédula "Vaya, desde cuando confías en extraños" pero Lois no le responde, solo ve a Clark al otro lado charlando "Lois" le llama nuevamente.

"No lo hago pero no tengo otra opción… por ahora" responde sin quitar la vista de joven de gafas rotas.

"¿Tu atropellaste al nuevo amigo de papá?" Ambos volteas a ver al pequeño que les ve sorprendido.

"Jonny…"responde de Lucy desesperada "No…"

"Pero escuche que tu le dijiste a Lois que ella lo había atropellado esta mañana y ella no quería que papá supiera"

"Jonny…" le llama Lois pero en eso.

"Bueno chicas pongan un lugar más…" dice Martha acercándose.

"Yo lo hare mamá" interviene Lucy haciéndole una mueca a Lois para que sacara a su hermano de ahí.

**Minutos después…**

Después de un maratón verbal con su hermano de porque decir la verdad no es mentir, y que solamente a los adultos se le esta permitido ocultar ciertas cosas para no dañar a quienes amaban, pero escuchando sus propias palabras una tormenta de posibilidades azoto su cabeza. Como podía ella decirle a su hermano de cinco años que ocultar la verdad entraba como una posibilidad de proteger a quién se amaba. Al final el pequeño solo acepto la tregua de no comentar nada y de esperar a que ella le dijera a su padre.

A la mesa se había agregado un lugar más justo enfrente del lugar que Lois siempre ocupaba. Y después de un rato, todo parecía que terminaría bien.

"¡Este carnero, esta exquisito Sra Kent !" dice Clark al saborear el trozo de carne "Y papas al horno… la salsa… todo"

"Disfrútalo Clark. Mi esposa es la mejor cocinera que encontraras en Smallville" dice Jonathan viendo tristemente su plato de ensalada.

"Cariño, es por tu bien…" dice poniendo una mano sobre la de su esposo.

"Gracias Clark" responde Martha.

"Clark va a quedarse, como Shelby?" pregunta Jonny a sus padres.

Lois cerró los ojos esperando el azote de la tempestad. El juego había terminado y no fue un extraño quien disparo el tiro de gracia, no…fue su hermano.

"Shelby?" cuestiona Clark curioso.

"Si, nuestro perro" dice el pequeño viéndole entusiasmado "Lois lo arrollo con el auto…."

Y Lois solo agacha la cabeza, para evitar la mirada de sus padres.

"Jonny… Clark no es una mascota" responde Martha.

"Si Jonny…Clark no es un mascota" repite Jonathan al darse cuenta de la verdad que el rostro de Lois no podía ocultar.

"Papá… yo" Lois intenta hablar pero la voz parece fallarle esta vez.

Clark ve como la chica de increíble fiereza desaparece, dejando solo una niña asustada ante la mirada furiosa de su padre.

"Señor Kent" trata Clark de explicar.

"Lois" Jonathan le llama para que ella le vea a los ojos ignorando la intervención de Clark "Puedes explicar lo que tu hermano acaba de decir…."

"Yo fui la loca que arrollo a Clark esta mañana" confiesa viendo a Clark a los ojos y después enfrenta a los de su padre.

"Y pensaste que podías ocultármelo" dice Jonathan furioso.

"Señor Kent, no me paso nada apenas el coche me toco"

"Papá, Clark tiene razón, además también fue mi culpa se me hacia tarde para llegar a la escuela…. Yo le pedí a Lois que se apresurara"

"No Lucy, no apoyes a tu hermana en esto"

"Señor Kent, yo pasaba la calle descuidadamente" interviene Clark, pero Jonathan no aparta la mirada de Lois.

"No Clark…. No intentes defenderla. Lois sabe que en esta casa no se miente"

"Señor, no creo que su hija le haya mentido para protegerse a si misma, lo que yo vi fue a su hija aterrada que este incidente tuviera repercusiones en usted… de causarle un disgusto que pusiera en riesgo su salud… y créame yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…." Dijo sinceramente con humildad cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer frente a él. Sinceramente Lois nunca pensó que el prepotente chico de hace unas horas, se convertiría en su defensor, quería agradecerle por ello, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si abría la puerta estaría vulnerable ante un enemigo.

Jonathan por fin le vio, resoplando miro hacia a la mesa.

"Cariño, creo que Clark tiene razón, si Lois no lo hizo era para no hacerte pasar por esto"

"Si papá, los dice que la verdad a veces puede lastimar demasiado a alguien amas… y que hay que esperar el momento cuando esa persona sea fuerte para decirle sin que duela tanto…" dice Jonny inocentemente.

"Iba a decírtelo, pero no quería hacerlo hoy… acababas de salir del hospital tenia miedo un simple coraje como este… Jonny nos escucho y yo le pedí que no dijera nada"

"Si papá… ella dijo que ella te lo iba a decir…" interviene el pequeño rubio viendo a su padre.

"Soy mas fuerte de lo que crees…." Dice viendo nuevamente a su hija, esta vez más con simpatía que con coraje.

"No me gusta jugar con las posibilidades…"

"Lo sé…" responde Jonathan "Lamento que hayas presenciado esto Clark… y realmente espero que estés bien" dice viendo a su invitado.

"Señor, no tiene nada que lamentar… Y estoy perfectamente bien se lo aseguro"

"Papá… puedo tener un poco más" cuestiona Jonny viendo la cena aun caliente al frente.

"Qué dices Clark, quieres un poco más?"

"Esperaba que dijera eso Señor"

Todos continuaron con la cena como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Lois solo se limito a contestar las preguntas de Jonny a su lado mientras veía a Lucy entretenida con la conversación de Clark. Y una que otra vez esquivaba la mirada del moreno. Pero sabía bien que a su hermana le gustaba acaparar la atención y nunca le había importado, no hasta hoy. Cuando por primera vez sintió la rara sensación de celos que fuera Lucy quien charlara despreocupadamente con el chico que se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza ese día.

"Y dime Clark que te trae a Smallville?" pregunta Martha cuando ve a Clark ver a Lois y ella hacerlo de reojo.

"Trabajo..."

"Trabajo?"

"Trabajare en la Mansion Luthor" respondió la pregunta que había estado esperando y sabía bien que seria unos de los puntos a tratar en la cena, bueno al menos no mentía del todo, pero el silencio interrumpió el intercambio de palabras por unos momentos.

"En la mansión... hace mucho que no hay gente ahí" habla Jonathan tratando de romper con la tensión que había inundado la mesa.

"Si...Tess…La señorita Tess me envió para revisar…usted sabe las condiciones en las que se encuentra y hacerme cargo de unas remodelaciones" Sabía que pudo hacerlo mejor, pero por la reacción de Jonathan sabía que no estaba del todo mal.

"Oh...pensé que había gente haciéndose cargo del lugar"

"Bueno si pero los Luthor les gusta tener gente de confianza en sus asuntos" responde algo que sabe muy bien que es verdad.

"Qué tan de confianza eres tu Clark?" escucha la voz de Lois por primera vez dirigirse a él desde que llego a su casa, y la miro viéndole con un fuego diferente en sus ojos, uno muy diferente al que había visto en el hospital y en el camino a su casa, casi con desprecio.

"Bueno…" duda por un momento ante su mirada y pierde ante ella la oportunidad de formular una respuesta.

"Sabes" le interrumpe ella "Ellos son como hienas... solo esperan a que les des la espalda… para clavarte los dientes"

"Mamá" dice Lucy tratando de que Martha la detenga.

"Lois" dice Martha

"Son tan traidores que se muerden entre ellos, se reúnen para destruir… Ohh!, pero a diferencia que ellos salen de compras"

Y Clark ve con claridad el desmedido desprecio que ella tiene por su familia.

"las hienas pasan frio y hambre… Lois pero al igual sonríen" responde tratando de mostrar retóricamente un poco de la humanidad que había en su familia, a excepción de padre o y su hermano.

"descaradamente se burlan de todos, a quienes pueden pisotear" contesto retóricamente.

Y ahí lo vio, tan claro como el agua. Así que esta era Lois Lane la reportera que comenzó una cacería para descubrir los juegos sucios de su padre, Tess le había hablado de ella, una mujer tenaz, de moral irrompible y de espíritu de guerra, bueno no fueron las palabras exactas de su hermana. Pero él no encontró otra forma de describir a la perra reportera que le había traído tantos dolores de cabeza a su padre.

"Pues solo tratan de sobrevivir al igual que los reporteros… que buscan debajo de las piedras, en las alcobas de hoteles caros y tratan de sacar uno que otro esqueleto del ropero" respondió Clark subiendo que no llegaría a ningún lado, así que tomo el reto que se puso sobre la mesa.

"No los Luthor no dejan nada... en casa…" responde ella con cizaña.

"Lois" esta vez su padre trato de detenerla.

"Lo quiebran, lo arrastran... y lo tiran a la calle"

"LOIS BASTA!" grito su padre golpeando la mesa.

Lois se levanta y lo mira por última vez a los ojos, de tal manera, como nunca nadie lo había hecho que Clark sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal. Y la ve marcharse del comedor sin una palabra.

"Lo siento Clark... ella no es así, ha tenido unos días difíciles" responde Martha.

"Creo que será mejor que me marche…"

"Tienes donde quedarte..." pregunta Lucy.

"Bueno pensaba rentar una habitación..."

"Que se quede con nosotros" pide Lucy entusiasta a sus padres. Jonathan mira a Martha y ambos a Lucy.

"Después de todo Lois lo arrollo" demanda Lucy "Es nuestra obligación… Papá"

Martha ve a Jonathan

"Lucy tiene razón Clark, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti…" dice Martha sinceramente.

"En serio Sra Kent, Sr Kent… mi intensión no era provocar a su hija y no quiero incomodar más de lo que ya lo he hecho"

"No Clark… Lois tiene un temperamento explosivo y algunas tiene que aprender a controlarlo… y no se hable más te quedaras en la habitación de Jonny y él dormirá con nosotros esta noche…."

La noche no trajo paz para ella, logro conciliar el sueño hasta en la madrugada. Cuando llegó la mañana, Lois retrocedió ante las primero rayos del sol y hundió la cabeza bajo las sábanas, deseando dormir y dormir, haciendo del sueño un escudo entre ella y los inminentes problemas de su vida.

Pero el sol, sin embargo, fue insistente, y finalmente se levantó y se enfrentó a la luminosidad que la rodeaba. Y como era costumbre tenia que levantarse antes que Lucy para apoderarse de lo más preciado cada mañana… el baño.

Pero el invitado que dormía en la habitación de a lado tuvo la misma idea, pero a diferencia de ella no necesitaba el agua para despertar, no de eso ya se había encargado el amiguito entre sus piernas que como cada mañana, hacia de las suyas. A si que escabulléndose por el pasillo entro al baño, con la esperanza que la ducha fría pondría a su amigo en su lugar. Pero no funciono a si que después de cerrar el agua y ver a su amigo ahí abajo negándose a obedecer su voluntad, solo había una forma de deshacerse el problema. Bajo su mano y apretó alrededor de su pene y sintiendo su sexo palpitar y comenzó a acariciarse frotándose deliciosamente de manera que cada vez se le hacia más difícil respirar. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez no era Lana quien venia a su mente… no era la fiera del día anterior. La imagino entre sus brazos besándola, devorando sus labios y probando con cada rincón de su boca y rostro.

Cuando abrió la puerta. No fue su intensión, no… Lois nunca imagino que se encontraría con esto esta mañana. Pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ella lo miró desde debajo de los párpados semicerrados. Sus ojos recorrieron su espléndido cuerpo; era soberbio. Pero en lugar de salir corriendo Lois se quedo ahí viendo, sintiendo un inmenso placer al ver cómo se flexionaban una y otra vez los músculos de su torso al respirar. Como se acariciaba su largo y grueso miembro.

De repente su cuerpo se convulsionó y mordió sus labios para ahogar su gritó, su esencia se había derramado en su mano, dejándolo momentáneamente agotado.

Cuando Clark abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro que había llenado su fantasía, estaba sonrojada, podía decir que aterrada.

"Lois" le dijo con voz ronca, mientras intentaba cubrir su erección con sus manos "que haces aquí"

Sus miradas se cruzaron y en ese momento Lois se dio cuenta que esto era lo más íntimo que había hecho nunca a un hombre, ver su rostro ahogado de placer. Y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Clark maldiciéndose por lo que había hecho.

**Continuara…**

**Y bien creen que es buena idea continuar?  
><strong>

**Por favor sus comentarios son importantes para mi ;)  
><strong>


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 : Control**

El control lo ha significado todo para Lois. Control en su vida, en sus emociones y en su corazón. Nunca había fallado en eso, ni siquiera ante la dulzura de Bruce Wayne. Pero desde esta mañana parecía haber perdido el control sobre cuerpo... sobre su mente.

Eso no fue una visión para unos ojos vírgenes. Pensó ella.

La visión frente a ella, el tan desnudo como un hombre podía estarlo. Ese magnifico, pesado miembro, medía sus buenas ocho pulgadas, algo así, pero también podía medir un poco mas, desde la base, debajo de su plano abdomen. Bueno fueron lo que sus grandes manos le permitieron ver.

Era grueso y largo y deliciosamente tentador. _En serio Lois._

Inspiró profundamente, desde el granero donde estaba escondida, el único punto de vista para ella era la salida de la casa y al momento que Clark salió de ella. No podía apartar sus ojos de él.

Era alto, moreno y poseía los ojos mas hermoso que jamás había visto, bajo esas gafas._Por dios… haz perdido la cabeza_

Al menos 1.90 con pecho amplio, musculoso y abdomen plano, muslos fuertes y el más precioso par de piernas que alguna vez había visto.

Esa no era una visión que una joven periodista bonita y mojigata como ella debió ver. Sus poderosas manos sujetando su pene cuando su rostro se empapo de un doloroso placer. Esa visión le dio ideas. Ideas de cómo se sentiría encontrarse junto a él, frotarse sobre él, besar esa piel suave. Tembló ante la idea.

Vio como Clark tomo la mano de su madre en agradecimiento, y después se inclino a la altura de hermano para decir algo que al parecer a Jonny le agrado pues sonrió ampliamente.

Él y su padre subieron a la camioneta y vio hasta que el vehículo solo fue un punto en el camino.

Subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse con el refugio que siempre le daba la bienvenida trayéndole paz. Pero esta vez. La paz no llego. No su mente estaba aun llena por el recuerdo del moreno al que le había declarado la guerra.

_Grandioso…_ Cerró los ojos. Esto era lo que los hombres sentían cuando observaban a las mujeres masturbándose viendo una porno?

Era maravilloso, esto se sentía tan bien. La visión de la mañana. Sus dedos largos y anchos acariciaban su miembro desde la punta a la base. _!Que calor¡ _. ¿Dónde estaba una maldita brisa cuando la necesitaba?

Sentía la carne entre sus muslos caliente. Los músculos de su vagina apretados, se humedecieron, su vientre se contrajo cuando el calor sensual atravesó su cuerpo como un relámpago. Sus pezones se endurecieron, le dolían. Su cuerpo se puso tan sensible que casi podía sentir la brisa que entraba por la ventana acariciando sus brazos desnudos. _Por dios Lois, es un estúpido._

Pero era un estúpido, un hermoso estúpido que había atrapado su interés.

Las luces se están encendieron paulatinamente en la mansión a medida que el encargado lo guiaba paso a paso por el largo pasillo, había decidió volver a donde su pesadilla comenzó. Y poco a poco volvía a sumergirse en ella con cada paso. La luz de afuera irrumpía tras las finas cortinas en las grandes ventanas.

"Me sorprendí cuando la señorita Tess llamo avisando de su llegada" dijo el señor Wyatt el encargado por mas de veinte años "En mas de dieciséis años excepto por el señor Lionel y el joven Lex, nadie ha venido a visitar la mansión" dijo entregándole las llaves "la habitación de huéspedes esta lista… se la mostrare"

"Creo saber donde esta. Esta es una breve visita…" dijo viendo alrededor "solo unos días" termino viendo de frente acomodando las gruesas gafas.

"Señor?..." pregunto el guardián de la mansión.

"Parker… Clark Parker" se anticipó a la pregunta y el hombre asintió. Con una expresión que mostraba lo extraño de la situación a lo que Clark, solo respondió levantando las cejas "Señor Wyatt?"

"Nada, es solo que su rostro me parece familiar"

"Creo que mi nombre influye a relacionarme con el hijo menor de señor Luthor…"

"El joven Clark Luthor… no, nadie ha visto su rostro en mucho tiempo, la ultima foto que existe del joven Luthor es de hace mas de diez años… el joven tiene paranoia" dijo el hombre sonriendo ante la simpática reacción fingida de Clark "no lo culpo… el señor Lionel siempre fue sobreprotector con su hijo menor…"

"Ni lo diga" afirmo Clark suspirando viendo a su alrededor nuevamente "es difícil viajar con un montón de guaruras cubriendo su espalda… es mejor estar confinado en una prisión" termino viendo a los ojos del hombre que rebasaba los cincuenta.

"El pobre joven" se lamento el hombre y Clark noto su tono "Gracias a dios, señorita Tess es una luz en esa oscuridad de familia…" vio al suelo suspirando

"Al joven Clark le gustaría agradecer su hospitalidad… señor Wyatt" expreso sinceramente.

"Dios lo ampare al joven en el nido de víboras" murmuro.

"Vivoras?" cuestiona Clark. A estas altura de la vida parecía un alago mas que un insulto. Y solamente sonrió al hombre "Es un buen termino… creo"

"Lo siento, mi boca siempre se desata….suelo morder la mano que me alimenta" dijo el hombre asiéndose aun lado para que Clark pasara por el gran pasillo a la biblioteca. Pero la atención de Clark estaba en la majestuosa habitación y en los recuerdos.

"Bien espero que encuentre lo que busca… debo retirarme… si necesita algo, ya sabe donde encontrarme" dijo el hombre.

"Creo que podre arreglármelas… de aquí en adelante" declaro Clark viendo como el hombre se disponía a retirarse "gracias" termino de decir cuando el hombre desaparecido de su vista.

Todo era diferente esta vez. Todo estaba tranquilo. La paz reinaba en el ambiente. Y la tranquilidad permanecía en cada uno de los rincones.

"Por donde comenzar…" dijo Clark dirigiéndose a los grandes libreros.

"Tengo que llamarle" dijo Tess saliendo de la cama. Vestida solamente con la camisa de Oliver.

"De nuevo con eso…" dijo Oliver moviendo la cabeza en negación "Por si no te has dado cuenta Clark es un hombre… no puedes protegerlo más"

"Estoy segura" asintió con la cabeza firmemente "es un hombre… un buen hombre, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo de que un pueda convertirse en lo que mi padre quiere…. En…"

"Lex…." Oliver sacó un traje del armario y la vio a los ojos mientras ella asentía "en todos estos años, Tess" dijo tirando el costoso y elegante traje al suelo para llegar hasta ella hasta tomar su hermoso rostro entre sus manos "solo he visto en tu hermano nobleza… algo de terquedad y su gran sentido de culpabilidad… pero es un gran chico" le afirmo viéndole con lo que su corazón sabia sobre su mejor amigo.

"Oliver" musito ella cuando vio sus labios tan cerca.

"Sé que tienes miedo de que aun Lionel pueda controlarlo… ser este… como dices"

"Viajero…" respondió ella.

"Pero Clark tiene el corazón mas puro que allá visto… como explicas que este en mi lista de personas favoritas" dijo sonriendo "y tu en el top de ella"

"Esto es serio Oliver…"

"A veces maldigo el día en que encontraste el diario de tu padre…"

"Solo espero que Clark encuentre la llave… la clave antes de que mi padre lo haga"

"En serio crees que una mujer… sea la clave para tu hermano"

"No es cualquier mujer, según los apuntes de Veritas es el alma gemela para Clark… la clave para que el viajero cumpla con su destino… y definitivamente dudo que sea Lana"

Oliver sonrió y suspiro ante las palabras de Tess.

"¿Qué?"

"Es solo, porque no le das a Clark la oportunidad de ver lo que hay… lo que sabes"

"Necesito respuestas antes de soltar una bomba en el. Lo quiero lejos de aquí por un tiempo…lejos de mi padre de Lex…"

"Ok… pero no estas sola, Clark no esta solo. Tienes a este humilde millonario a tus pies"

Ella sonrió ante tan modesta declaración.

"Es por eso que me encantas, pero esto se vería más… más..." Trato de terminar pero no pudo evitar el ver hacia abajo.

"¿Qué?..." pregunto el viendo donde ella tenia puesta la vista, su miembro. El guerrero Queen levantándose ante el calor del cuerpo de ella.

"Seria más formal si llevaras ropa…"

"Anoche te quejabas por el exceso de ropa… y ahora" dice acercando peligrosamente sus labios hacia ella.

"Cállate… Queen y déjame enseñarte quien manda en la cama"

"Eres una bruja maldita Lutessa Lena Luthor "

"Ohh, Queen… no debiste manchar esos hermosos labios tuyos con el nombre de esta bruja"

"Anoche me mordiste" suspiró ella en su oído.

"Y voy a morderte otra vez"

Ella gimió ante el pensamiento.

En ese segundo su cabeza bajó, sus labios se inclinaron sobre los de ella cuando su lengua lamió y luego presionó exigentemente entre sus labios. Ella gritó en su beso, alzándose de puntillas en busca de más, apretándose contra él, tratando de hundirse en el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Él apartó sus labios de los de ella, con la respiración dura y áspera, mientras ella intentaba atrapar su cuerpo y capturar sus labios de nuevo.

"Maldita bruja"Su voz era animal, áspera, hambrienta.

"Maldito seas Queen. Bésame de nuevo" Ella le tiró del pelo, bajándole de nuevo la cabeza hasta que sus labios cubrieron los de ella otra vez, y un gemido rasgó su garganta cuando la lengua de ella empujó entre sus labios.

Ella sintió que la alzaba. Le apartó los pies del suelo mientras ella alzaba las piernas y las doblaba para abrazar sus caderas, mientras la longitud fiera y caliente de su erección quemaba de repente los pliegues de su sexo.

Él apartó sus labios de nuevo, con movimientos espasmódicos mientras la tumbaba sobre la cama y abría el cajón de lado.

"No, hay tiempo… " Dijo ella tomando su mano y jalarlo hasta ella.

"¿Pero?"

"Quieres callarte Queen…"

"Tu mandas bruja..."

_"Por favor…" jadeó ella "Por favor, Clark. Tómame ahora"_

Él se elevó encima de ella moviéndose entre sus muslos, separándolos, mientras ella miraba su pene palpitar.

"Esto podría doler" la advirtió, respirando duro "Maldición, Lois, nunca he tenido una mujer que quemara mis manos antes"

Ella hizo rodar sus caderas, atormentada por la punta de su pene mientras esta daba pequeños golpes contra su vagina.

"Está bien" gimoteó ella "Por favor… yo sé que tú puedes manejarlo"

Él se hundió en ella.

El aliento abandonó el cuerpo de Lois mientras se doblaba, un grito estrangulado rasgó su garganta por la forzada separación de los sensibles músculos de su sexo. El ardiente placer dolor la consumía, viajando por ella mientras se retorcía contra el grueso pene alojado dentro de ella.

Se despertó con un sobresalto, su corazón retumbando en sus pecho amenazando con salir, el sudor humedeciendo la su piel, mientras sentía la humedad que empapaba sus panties.

"¿Lois, ya estás despierta?" Su madre, la llamaba desde afuera de su habitación tocando la puerta, su voz apenas penetraba la distancia.

"Sí, mamá. Estoy despierta" le gritó, sentándose en la cama. Era sábado, por amor de Dios. Tenía derecho a dormir, pero solo esto le faltaba que el estúpido se metiera con ella hasta en sus sueños. Ella podía imaginar la expresión de su madre si supiera que cual fue el motivo que la despertó y no exactamente para comenzar el día ayudándola en el Talon.

Resignada, Lois se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha... una fría ducha.

_"Vete ... antes ... de que sea demasiado ... demasiado tarde" dijo como el nudo de sangre crecia en su garganta "encuentra ... a Jonathan" dijo el hombre en lo que fue su último aliento._

Clark sólo había visto su rostro por un momento, pero reconoció el rostro que ahora estaba pálido, sin vida.

"¿Qué hiciste?" La voz de su padre le hizo dar la vuelta de inmediato y vío su cara de horror.

Lionel se acercó al cuerpo del hombre muerto "Oh Clark ..." Lionel dijo cuando vio la cara familiar. Y se volvió para mirar a su hijo.

"No...no...no" apenas podía hablar al ver los ojos de Lionel lanzar la culpa hacia él "Papá ... yo ... yo no"

Clark se removió dentro la pesadilla, sangre y muerte pasaron por él. Los golpes de su padre, el dolor mordiendo su espalda, su pecho, su rostro. Horas de tortura ante el odio su hermano, por el desprecio por no llevar la misma sangre, odio por ser diferente.

Se despertó con un sobresalto, con la sangre latiendo en sus venas, el sudor humedeciendo su carne mientras volvían los horrores de los que había luchado tanto para distanciarse.

Respirando bruscamente se alzó de la cama, y se puso unos calzoncillos antes de abandonar el dormitorio.

Inhaló profundamente mientras dejaba el dormitorio.

Frotó su mano sobre el dolor en su pecho, el recuerdo casi siempre presente de aquella noche.

_"Todo va a estar bien ... el hijo. Nadie sabrá nunca lo que pasó aquí"_

Clark bajo la vista y vio la sangre en sus manos y luego al hombre que yacía en el suelo del salón, el hombre aquel que había tomado a su ángel en brazos.

"Todo estará bien Clark, nadie sabrá que el General Lane murió aquí"

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente mientras abría la ventana y salía al balcón a recibir los primero rayos del sol. La mirada de Clark se fundió en donde aun la oscuridad tocaba el jardín, alzo la vista para ver la luz del sol que comenzaba a llegar sobre la fertil tierra.

Las respuestas no las encontraría en la mansión, observando el amplio jardín sabía que las respuestas estaba fuera de los muros que lo rodeaban.

Y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al mismo tiempo que los rayos del sol. Sintiendo la cálida caricia de la luz cerró los ojos y vio aquellos que echaban fuego en previsión de la batalla que se avecinaba, ante el inevitable intercambio acalorado que iba a tener lugar entre ambos. Esos ojos verdes con destellos dorados que bailaban endemoniados bajo sus gruesas pestañas. Se aferro más a su recuerdo y vio el rostro sonrojado, de la fiera, su dulce enemiga.

Y aunque le quedaban cientos de preguntas por hacer, se sintió mejor dispuesto para enfrentar la tarea que tenía por delante.

Dejar ser Clark Luthor y ser Clark Parker. Un cuatro ojos, que había sido arrollado por una hermosa mujer, un estúpido que se había metido en la mesa de alguien que lo odiaba sin conocerlo y idiota por anhelar estar más cerca de quien lo deseaba lo más lejos posible.

**CONTINUARA…..**


	7. Capitulo 7: Locura

**Capítulo 7 : Locura**

_(M-m-m-madness)  
>I can't get these memories out of my mind<br>It's some kind of madness that started to evolve (m-m-m-madness)._

Las 7:16 de la mañana. En la radio la canción: "Madness" Muse iniciaba lo que se había convertido en una ronda de dardos al corazón herido de cierta reportera. Lois había decido poner distancie entre ella y Bruce; y bien algo de tiempo. La mejor forma de pasar el tiempo era ahí en el negocio que madre llevaba desde hace tiempo, el café de Smallville.

_En serio, vamos porque no me das un rayo y terminamos con esto._ Pensó viendo al cielo, más bien el techo mientras recargaba de café una vez más la jara para surtir a los clientes de una dosis del negro expresó.

_And I, I tried so hard to let you go  
>But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole,<br>yeah (m-m-m-madness)_

_Es una hermosa letra hay que admitirlo… __Si el amor realmente existiera _Pensó con un profundo suspiro llenado sus pulmones al terminar de llenar la jarra.

_I have finally seen the light  
>I have finally realized, what you mean<br>….And now, I need to know is this real love_

Or is it just madness keeping us afloat (m-m-m-madness)

Su mente comenzó a divagar hacia aquel día en el baño, mientras iba lentamente a través de las mesas del negocio de su madre.

_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had  
>Like some kind of madness was taking control,<br>yeah (m-m-m-madness)_

_Otro día más sin tropezar con el idiota. _Porque así lo había bautizado idiota, porque lo era y porque lo merecía. Porque eran tres días sin ver al infame que se había metido en su camino, en su casa, se había sentado en su mesa y se había metido en su mente… y aun no lograba sacarlo ni un solo momento de su cabeza.

_But now I have finally seen the light  
>And I have finally realized what you need …<em>

_(M-m-m-madness)_

Pero había algo bueno en todo ese desastre que era su cabeza.

_But now I have finally seen the end (Finally seen the end)  
>And I'm not expecting you to care (Expecting you to care)<br>But I have finally seen the light (Finally seen the light)_

_Bien Lois otro día más en el que tu capacidad de pensar no está en el famoso millonario que has dejado atrás. __Solo tienes que pensar en el momento adecuado en que le dirás a tu padre que la boda en puerta se fue hasta el mismo infierno._

_But I have finally realized  
>I need your love<br>I need your love _

Pero por hoy, aquí estaba en una sola pieza sirviendo café como cuando tenía 16 años, con un corazón lleno de sueños, aunque esos sueños, había ya varios rotos. Pero Lois Lane era una luchadora y Lois Lane no dejaba que nada se interpusiera en su camino, y menos un corazón roto. Así que vio la taza bacía en aquella alejada mesa, donde el periódico cubría a quien lo leía, y decidió llenarla, así como una vez más seguir adelante con su vida.

_Come to me  
>Just in a dream<br>Come on and rescue me  
>Yes I know I can't be wrong<br>Maybe you're too headstrong  
>Our love is m-m-m-m-madness<em>

(M-m-m-madness)

"Disculpe, ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Martha Kent?" pregunto la voz detrás del periódico que cubría el rostro del cliente sentado en el más oculto rincón del lugar.

"Mi mamá salió así que tendrá que esperar un poco" respondió mientras vertía un poco del apreciado café en la taza "Tiene una cita… o algo parecido, tal vez pueda ayudar…le" fue un intento de terminar la sentencia cuando ubico la voz de joven y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

"Puso sobre la mesa una tentadora oferta referente a el departamento de arriba"

De repente de la nada sintió su corazón acelerarse a mil por hora y cuando lo vio lanzarle esa sonrisa seductora que la había desconcertado tanto hacía días. Solo pudo decir;

"Tu?"

La sonrisa de Clark se hizo más amplia.

O si era él, un fastidio, un fantasma, el fantasma merodeando sus sueños, sueños que no eran los más puros. Y ahora un cliente, un problema, su problema frente a ella.

"Me pregunto si alguna vez te encontrare de buen humor"

"Tal vez cuando seas otra persona"

"Me pareció que no te molesto, verme a _mí_en el baño el otro día" dijo en tono pícaro.

Permaneció callada, incapaz de controlar el sonrojo que sofocaba sus mejillas. En su patético intento decidió tomar la tangente y dijo;

"Creo que hay un error" agrego alegremente, teniendo cuidado de estar unos pasos lejos de él.

"Pues el periódico local dice lo contrario…" dice señalando el anuncio de renta "al igual que tu madre la tarde de ayer cuando acepto verme para una cita"

"Me apena decir esto, pero esto es un error… y no creo que haya forma de que…"

"Clark!" La voz de Martha interrumpe e inmediatamente ambos contrincantes solo dirigen su mirada a la pelirroja que se posiciona en medio de ambos "Crei que dijimos a las nueve…"

"Me gusta llegar un poco antes de lo esperado, además el café aquí es delicioso" dice viendo a Lois a los ojos y regalándole una encantadora sonrisa para fastidiarla.

"Gracias… eso intentamos" responde Martha cuando ve la dirección de la atención de Clark "No es así Lois"

"Así es…" responde sin perder de vista al hombre frente a ella. _Demasiados testigos Lois, si le pones las manos encima sumado con la ida al hospital por arrollarlo… aunque no me importaría estar tras la rejas si eso le borra la estúpida sonrisa de bonito rostro_

"Bien Clark si gustas acompañarme"

Clark asintió viendo a la mujer de ojos de fuego que lo había hechizado y camino siguiendo a Martha hacia arriba. Quien a esas alturas podía sentir la tensión entre ambos, solo se limito a ver los rostros de ambos.

Un segundo de pánico invadió a Lois al pensar en el día que tenía por delante, y los que vendrían mientras estuviera en Smallville, una cosa era tenerlo como compañero del kama Sutra virtual en sus sueños, otra tenerlo cerca. Esto no sería fácil pero no podía evitar la extraña sensación en el estomago, una picara sonrisa de dibujo en rostro de Lois, recordó la última vez que tuvo esa sensación de nerviosismo por un chico. Entonces la sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como el pensamiento vino a ella. Bruce, siempre pensó que las cosas eran tan fácil con él, siempre estaba tan segura de lo que tenía a su lado.

Camino hacia el mostrador, suspirando saco de su cabeza esos pensamientos. Para eso estaba varada aquí, en casa, para olvidar. Entonces que hacía sentiendo mariposas por un joven desconocido.

La actividad febril y el ruido del pueblo desaparecieron cuando Bruce Wayne estuvo de pie sobre la acera afuera del Talon mirando fijamente a través de la ventana de vidrio a la mujer de cabello castaño que estaba detrás del mostrador. Había estado lejos de ella dos largas semanas. Era Lois Lane, la mujer a la que llamaba su mejor amiga y que en su corazón llamaba su amor y a la que le había destrozado el corazón.

Por dios, quería gritar, deseaba desesperadamente entrar y envolverla en sus brazos y nunca más dejarla ir.

En ese momento Bruce cerró los ojos y tomo aire profundamente. Cuando los abrió.

_Ella levantó la vista en ese momento y lo atrapó mirándola fijamente. Una sonrisa feliz apareció en su cara y lo invitó a entrar. Su corazón le dio un salto al verla correr, cruzando el local, hacia él. Se asustó al sentirse en casa cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y su risa llenó sus oídos._

Apretándola fuerte contra él, murmuro "Hola, te he extrañado tanto"

Ella se separó de él, sus ojos verdes brillantes de felicidad.

"Han sido solamente dos semanas, Bruce"

"Un minuto sin ti parece toda una vida" dijo sinceramente.

Él se movió para acercarla más a su cuerpo e inclinó su boca sobre los labios de ella. Deslizó la mano hacia abajo por su espalda y la apretó contra la parte baja de su cuerpo mientras sujetaba su nuca entre las manos. Se sumergió profundamente en uno de esos besos que son como las olas estrellándose en la playa, dulces, devoradores y desesperados. Cuando al fin la soltó, temblaba aún más que ella.

Espera un momento, Bruce se sacudió la idea de la cabeza. Mas siguió adelante.

Ella levantó la vista en ese momento y lo atrapó mirándola fijamente. No había sonrisa feliz que aparecía en su cara y no lo invitó a entrar. Su corazón le dio un salto al verla no correr si no caminando lentamente, cruzando la tienda, hacia él. Se asustó al sentirse que no era bienvenido en casa.

Cuando ella se acerco solo pudo responder apretándola fuerte contra él y a pesar de que su voz temblaba, murmuro "Hola, te he extrañado" al menos no era una fantasía porque sentía el calor de su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Ella se separó de él, sus ojos avellanas brillantes obviamente no de felicidad esta vez.

"Han sido solamente dos semanas, Bruce"

Pero esta vez no le dejo terminar. Bruce vio como Lois alzaba su brazo izquierdo y después, pero demasiado tarde supo que el poderoso gancho Lane era para él. El golpe lo hizo ver estrellas.

_Si, esta es la chica de la que te enamoraste… y si Bruce has venido a recibir lo que te mereces_. Era difícil pensar cuando te duele el rostro y tratas de no llorar como nena. Bruce se admiro por ser capaz de ello.

"No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí" le reclamo mientras veía como el millonario llevaba las manos a su rostros y verificando que su nariz estuviera en una sola pieza.

"Me rompiste la nariz" dijo desde el suelo.

"Si, y será más que eso si no te largas de aquí…." Dijo ella aun sobándose la mano izquierda.

"Loiis" escucho la voz de su madre que bajaba por las escaleras.

"Dios… Bruce" dijo preocupada a verlo ahí tirado.

Clark venia tras la Martha pero pudo percatarse de todo al ver a las otras tres meseras y a los clientes que veían absortos al hombre en el suelo y comentaban lo sucedido. Y cuando vio a Lois a los ojos, vio que de algún modo le había dado a este hombre lo que merecía.

"Muévete o piérdete" dijo ella rosando su hombro al pasar por su lado hacia la puerta trasera.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Martha al hombre mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

"Estoy bien…" respondió aun dudando y viendo a su mano en busca de sangre, pero no la había.

"Creo que deberías irte Bruce" le aconsejo Martha. Cuando él la vio a los ojos supo que estaba enterada de todo.

"Jonathan también lo sabe?" pregunto con preocupación.

"No, aun no… pero lo hará y no será tolerante para verte como yo"

"Necesito hablar con ella"

"Lo sé, pero dudo que quiera escucharte en este momento"

"Entonces… Cuando?"

"Cuando Lois lo decida"

"Martha… yo" trataba de buscar una manera de disculparse pero en la vergüenza no encontraba las palabras.

"Por favor Bruce vete"

Y fue cuando escucho el nombre por segunda vez que Clark pudo percatarse de quien se trataba. 'Bruce Wayne' pensó en voz alta. Y Martha dirigió una mirada a él antes de acompañar a Bruce a la puerta.

Cuando Martha regreso pidió a los presentes una disculpa y que siguieran en lo suyo.

"Te veo esta tarde con la mudanza entonces" dijo Martha.

"Creo que será un poco antes… muero por salir de esa fría mansión… solo iré por lo indispensable" Clark termino de despedirse y salió no sin antes ver hacia atrás una vez más, suspirando.

**Más tarde**

Parecían que las aguas se habían apaciguado, después de unas horas Martha se acercó cuando Lois hacia la caja para salir.

"Al menos. ...Pudiste avisarme" Lois rompió el silencio notando la presencia de su madre tras ella.

"Hace mucho que dejo de importarte lo que hago con mi negocio… que ha cambiado"

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan Lois se da cuenta de que lo sabe todo. Y que su intento por tratar de esquivar el tema había fallado.

"Estas lista para hablar?" Pregunta Martha, pero la vista de Lois va de vuelta a la caja registradora, le da la respuesta que esperaba, seria a su tiempo. Martha comienza a preparar un café para ambas, mientras que Lois reúne el valor para abrir su corazón.

"Primero, como supiste?" pregunta la joven tomando la taza de café de manos de su madre cuando esta regresa hasta ella.

"Recibí una llamada de alguien que se preocupa por ti, una charla sin muchos detalles" responde antes de dar un sorbo.

"Alfred" responde recargándose en el mostrador; y no puede estar enojada con él, sabe que dese que llego en el hombre nació un aprecio por ella "¿cuánto te ha contado?"

"Lo suficiente, para saber que no quieres volver a Gotham en un largo tiempo"

"Hay cosas que son difíciles de explicar… "

"Porque no comenzamos" dice Martha dispuesta a no moverse hasta que su hija saque los demonios que lleva dentro.

"No vas dejar que me vaya… verdad?"

Martha, solo niega con la cabeza "Por algo me llamas mamá…"

"No estoy huyendo de Bruce… bueno al principio creí que lo hacía… pero lo curioso es que cuando mi auto tomo la autopista fuera de Gotham… aunque el peligro ya había pasado y solo quería estar cerca de papá… había algo más…había esta sensación….una sensación de alivio…"

Martha solo vio a la joven adentrarse al mundo que sus palabras describían en ese momento.

"Cuando llegue esa noche y vi a Bruce besar y tocar a esa mujer… sabía que podía salir, que no había necesidad para estar viendo lo que estaba frente a mí, pero mis pies no se movieron era como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que viera lo que me he negado a ver todo este tiempo… Nunca había huido de nada, pero en ese momento quiera salir corriendo… y me di cuenta que no nunca he tenido el tiempo de escaparme a un lugar…. para pensar, Bruce, mi trabajo, la boda… asimilarlo todo…. me he escondido en mis sueños todo este tiempo…." Lois vio a su madre a los ojos y continúo:

"Lo admiraba, compartí un año de mi vida con él, confié en él…cosa que tal vez no pueda volver a hacer… iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con él…entonces una sola noche… él decide que no soy suficiente y decide buscar en otra lo que yo no he…" Lois intenta continuar pero este no es un tema fácil frente a su madre.

"Sexo… Lois" responde Martha y Lois asiente.

"Porque, por que están difícil, digo Bruce es un hombre encantador, que derrite con la mirada y a la hora de pasar de primera base a segunda, yo quería seguir adelante…pero entonces era como estar en una película, es como si no fuera yo…parece estúpido… pero parecía que buscaba en Bruce a alguien más…como si en mi vida hubiera alguien más y al tocar y desear a Bruce estuviera traicionando a este fantasma…"

Martha miro la angustia de Lois que parecía tratar de llevarla de vuelta a sus pesadillas.

"Tal vez hay algo mal en mi…"

"Oh, no Lois… tal vez no encontraste en Bruce, lo que tu corazón realmente necesita… El hombre que te haga sentir completa… y este fantasma al que te refieres es tu deseo de encontrarlo"

"Si no era en Bruce entonces… creo que no sé dónde buscarlo"

Martha se acercó y la tomo de las manos.

"Algunas veces… hay que dejar que el amor llegue a nosotros"

"Y como sabré de quien se trata…"

"Señora Kent" Llama la voz de Clark desde la entrada del café.

Lois pone cara de descontento, y trata de darle a su madre una sonrisa que más bien parece un puchero.

"No me digas que la mudanza es hoy?"

"Pago dos meses por adelantado… que quieres que haga?"

"Déjame echarlo"

"Lois!"

"Al diablo… qué más da si ya lo he arrollado… lo tumbare por las escaleras podre decir que fue un accidente… tu serás mi cuartada"

"Creo que esta vez sería demasiado obvio… que quieres borrarme del planeta" interrumpió Clark al acercarse al mostrador.

"Solo de mi vista cuatro ojos" Una sonrisa cínica curvó los labios de Lois al verlo llegar con solo su mochila y un saco de dormir.

Martha mira el reloj, y se da cuenta que el tiempo se le ha ido.

"Por dios ve la hora… no llegare a casa para preparar la cena"

Cuando Lois ve a su madre a toda prisa para salir.

"No vas a dejarme con…"

"Lois, me debes una…." Dice viendo a Clark mientras pasa por un lado de él "No te importa Clark, Lois va ayudarte en lo que necesites…."

"Mamá… "

"Señora Kent…"

"Bye…Chicos…"

**Una vez arriba.**

"No entiendo, por que dejar la lujosa mansión Luthor por un modesto departamento" dice al encender la luz del lugar.

"Algunos no encajamos en lujoso mundo de los ricos…" dice con cizaña al pasar por un lado de ella sin verle y ella levantó una ceja en respuesta, se refería a que sabía de su relación con Bruce.

"O será que hay demasiada porquería dentro de aquellas paredes…" respondió ella y Clark enseguida se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos. Se le acercó y se paró a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que ella podía percibir su olor. Su mirada se encontró con la suya fijamente.

"Disparas fuego con tus ojos, tienes un increíble gancho izquierdo...y también escupes veneno…. Vaya todo un estuche de monerías"

"Solo a quien lo merece"

"No te cansas de estar siempre a la defensiva…"

"Retroceder ante una pelea no formaba parte de mi naturaleza… "

"Eso me queda muy claro" respondió sin apartar la mirada de la de ella se acercó más hasta sentir los pechos de Lois en el suyo y ella se esforzó por permanecer en el lugar, sin ceder terreno. Era más alto que Bruce. Él podría romperla, fácilmente en dos si se lo propusiera, y aún así, supo instintivamente que no la dañaría. Por lo menos no físicamente.

"Creo que es mejor que te hagas a la idea de verme aquí, porque pienso quedarme una temporada" dijo viéndola fijamente.

La cólera se mezclaba con interés carnal en sus ojos avellana. Sus pupilas se dilataron, él no podría decir si era de cólera o de entusiasmo.

"Eso lo veremos" le dijo ella, con una voz muy suave.

"Encontrarías mis atenciones agradables si me dieras la oportunidad" dijo Clark retrocedediendo y dándole espacio.

"Son esas _atenciones _con Tess las que te consiguieron el empleo"

"¿Por qué no me dejas ser el juez?" Se acercó a ella nuevamente, esta vez apresando sus brazos y colocándolos a sus lados acercándola hacia sí.

Pero Lois se inmuto en sus brazos por la sorpresa y no había palabras que lograran salir de su boca.

Lentamente, Clark inclinó su cabeza morena con un claro propósito en su mente, y entonces su boca tomó posesión total de la de ella.

"Tu boca está hecha para el amor…" dijo él entre los labios de ella. Lois se sintió presa, incapaz de huir, sin voluntad de escapar. Él lamió su labio inferior, entonces lo tomó en su boca con un beso profundo, su lengua resbaló dentro y jugueteó con la suya.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan duro, todo músculo y lleno de fuerza. Ella se sentía tan pequeña a su lado. Lois lo sintió en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso.

¡Así la besaba él en sus sueños! El beso fue glorioso, cargado de magia. Quiso que fuese eterno.

"Lois" pronuncio Clark suavemente extasiado en los labios de ella.

El sonido de su voz quebró el hechizo en el que Lois había caído. Abrió los ojos, se miró en los de él un instante luego se libero de sus brazos y giró para alejarse de él corriendo rápidamente.

Clark se quedo congelado, tocando sus labios, ansiando más de ella. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que era peligroso, era jugar con fuego, pero por Lois Lane no le importaba quemarse.

Una vez en casa, a salvo en su habitación y aunque consiguió apartarse de su odiosa presencia, no pudo librar su mente de él. Permaneció junto a ella como una sombra, invadiendo todas y cada una de las horas, persiguiéndola en sus sueños.

**Pirámides de Guiza, El Cairo, Egipto**

_Carter Hall, permanecía en pie sobre la carnicería. Los cuerpos sembraban el árido y desértico paisaje. La batalla había sido feroz, más todavía porque se habían encontrado con dos clanes diferentes de Kandorianos._

_Algunos de aquellos que yacían muertos sobre la dura e implacable tierra eran mujeres. No se había podido evitar. Se giró cuando escuchó un gemido, comprendiendo que una mujer a sus pies todavía respiraba. La recordaba. Había peleado ferozmente, a pesar de débil aspecto._

_Pensaba que le habían dado muerte. Nunca la vio capaz de soportar la batalla._

_"¿Está muerta?"_

_Carter se encogió de hombros en respuesta a la pregunta. Se arrodilló inclinándose sobre la mujer inconsciente, colocando dos dedos sobre un lado de su cuello._

_"Tiene pulso" respondió y levanto la capa que la cubría, y sabia que ahí tenia la respuestas al infierno desatado, estaba embarazada._

_"Es ella" dijo Stargirl acercándose a ver de cerca a la joven que Carter levantaba en brazos._

_"No lo sabemos" respondió._

_"No hay más Carter y los sabes… ellos han matado a todas las mujeres embarazadas"_

_"Tal vez ella escapo…"_

_"Es ella es Lois Lane"_

Dr Destino cerró los ojos a la visión, cuando sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

"Has visto algo?"

"He visto la llave, la llave que nos salvara o nos destruirá a todos"

Carter, sabía a lo que se refería, desde que llegaron solo hablaba del portal que abriría las puertas a aquellos que quedaban de esa civilización muerta.

"Finalmente él la ha encontrado…" respondió Carter "debemos volver a America"

"Estas seguro que no sedara cuenta de las cámaras?" Pregunta Lionel al hombre vestido con overol de plomería.

"No, señor. Martha Kent cree que llamo a un simple plomero y fui cauteloso al instalar el sistema de seguridad en el departamento del joven Clark" respondió el hombre orgulloso del éxito de su misión.

"Has hecho un esplendido trabajo estos últimos días Clark, no se ha dado cuenta que lo vigilamos, de lo contrario ya lo tendríamos haciendo una rabieta"

"Señor no entiendo, el joven nunca había salido solo. Porque dejarlo ahora"

"Es tiempo de que mi hijo, enfrente su destino" murmuro y sonrió perversamente al ver la acalorada ensena de la que los jóvenes eran protagonistas.

"No entiendo Señor…"

"Ya lo veras, Kevin ya lo veras"

**CONTINUARA…..**


	8. Capitulo 8: Profecia

**Capitulo 8: Profecía  
><strong>**  
><strong>

_Nuestra historia es vieja  
>Más viejo que el viento<br>Ha sido tan triste desde hace años,  
>¿Cómo podemos pretender, cuando todos sabemos cómo es va a terminar?<em>

RESCUE ME, Daughtry

* * *

><p><strong>Cuevas Kawatche, Smallville <strong>

"Maravilloso" dijo para sí mismo, echando un rápido vistazo hacia atrás a Patricia Swann, para a continuación volver de nuevo la mirada hacia delante, entornando los ojos hacia la oscura cueva que se abría ante él "Estas Cuevas están llenas de símbolos y dibujos"

"Aun no has visto nada Bruce"

"Como lo encontraste"

"Encontramos a alguien que ha sido de gran ayuda"

"Espero que ese alguien no nos venda a Lionel Luthor, como la ultima vez…"

"No, ella también está en busca de lo mismo que nosotros"

"Otra huérfana, como nosotros. Supongo"

"Supone bien Señor Wayne…"

Al instante que la voz femenina llamo su atención, aparecieron antorchas a su alrededor iluminando las cuevas.

Bruce Wayne era un hombre sensato, nunca creyó en eso del abracadabra, ni que si un gato negro se te cruza en el camino te trae mala suerte. Había roto más espejos de los que podía contar y no podía recordar si alguna vez en su vida había pedido un deseo a una estrella. Pero todo eso cambio cuando vio el rostro de la mujer que estaba frente a él. Pues este era el hermoso gato negro que se cruzo en el camino de él y Lois.

"Que ironía, te busque por todas partes… " Dijo recordando que la noche que volvió a la recamara ella había desaparecido.

"Trato de evitar los momentos incómodos" respondió ella.

Patricia se acerco hasta ellos "Bruce nunca mencionaste que conocías a Zatanna"

"Zatanna, eh" respondió el viendo a la joven.

"Zatanna Zatara…" dijo extendiendo se mano y cuando Bruce la tomo pudo sentir el peso de su mirada fija en ella "y no Patricia el señor Wayne y yo solo compartimos una mesa y una copa"

"Bien podrían decirme que son estas figuras en las paredes" dijo Bruce soltando la mano de Zatanna.

"Aún no sabemos el significado de la mayoría de estas pictografías" declaro Patricia.

"Se trata de Naman, una leyenda Kawatche" continuo Zatanna.

"¿Naman?" cuestiono Bruce.

"La leyenda decía que un hombre vino de las estrellas y que trajo con el unas piedras verdes que tenían extraños efectos en las personas. El se enamoró de una mujer de la Tierra, y de ahí nacieron los Indios Kawatche. Pero él se fue hace 500 años, pero prometió que otro en su lugar volvería…Naman" termino Zatanna viendo la incredulidad en el rostro de Bruce.

Patricia vio que la tensión entre sus compañeros podía ser cortado con un cuchillo y continúo con el relato.

"La profecía dice que Naman caerá del cielo en una lluvia de fuego. El tendrá la fuerza de 10 hombres y podrá lanzar fuego por sus ojos. Las pictografías prometen que un día Naman será el protector del mundo."

"Pero Naman tiene un hermano, Sageeth " Los presentes se volvieron a ver al intruso que hacia su entrada dirigiéndose a un lado de la cueva para mostrar una figura que se divide en dos de la cintura para arriba "La leyenda dice Sageeth y Naman serán el balance entre el bien y el mal. Sageeth será el portador de la oscuridad. Sageeth es la criatura Roja y Naman la azul… Pero hay un defecto en Naman… su alma puede ser arrancada, por lo cual Sageeth puede arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad con él"

"Tarde como siempre Oliver" dijo Bruce en tono molesto.

"Había cosas que hacer en Metrópolis antes de venir…" se detuvo un momento para contemplar a la joven a lado de Bruce "Zee… ¿Se lo mostraste?" pregunto muy interesado por la respuesta de su amiga.

"Te guarde el gran final"

Oliver sonrió ampliamente.

"Pero la leyenda también habla de la mujer de la que Naman se enamorará…La cual es la clave para que Naman se convierta en el gran protector de la humanidad…"

En ese momento los ojos de Zatanna de iluminan y a su tiempo la figura de una mujer en la pared hace su aparición ante los expectantes ojos de Bruce.

La pintura esta sobre la leyenda que acaba de narrar Oliver de Naman y Sageeth, y bajo la figura de la compañera Bruce ve un dibujo de algo que reconocía perfectamente pero no hizo mención alguna. Se asemejaba a un brazalete que había visto que Lois guardaba.

"¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" pregunta Bruce, sintiendo una ira que crecía sin explicación dentro de él.

"Me sorprende, que siendo el prometido de tan intrépida reportera no lo sepas" respondió Oliver.

La había conocido en una de las cenas de beneficencia de Wayne y habían simpatizado al instante. La mujer poseía un espíritu de lucha y aventura al igual que él, no le sorprendió que fuese reportera. Así que cada vez que coincidían en un evento ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

"Solo le mencionaste tu interés por encontrar esas rocas verdes y la influencia que habían tenido en ciertas situaciones… sin explicación en este pueblo"

"Bueno Lois me contó que este fue su primer artículo de preparatoria… ella encontró estas cuevas… Alguna vez la has puesto atención a alguna de sus historias"

Recordó haberla escuchado decir que Bruce era una mente brillante, un gran ser hermano, pero todavía se sentía excluida de su mundo. Más de una vez tubo que sacar de su mente la idea pensar que no estaba a la altura de su amigo. Como podía culparla cuando le decía que el mundo de la alta sociedad la asfixiaba cuando el se vio en la necesidad de huir mas de una vez.

"La imaginación de Lois toma limites increíbles…Esto es solo una leyenda…" dijo en su defensa.

"Bien…" continuo Oliver "Tengo en mis manos una copia del diario de Lionel con toda la información de Veritas"

"Vaya, acostarte con la bastarda a dado frutos…"

En ese momento Oliver lanzo contra él su puño rompiéndole el labio.

"Esta es la segunda vez que alguien me golpea…" le dijo Bruce a su amigo cuando pudo recobrar el aliento.

"Ella es dama y como tal… merece tu respeto amigo mío"

"Vaya!, vamos en serio entonces y yo que pensé que solo lo hacías por información" dijo limpiándose la sangre de los labios y reprimiendo su furia que sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a su límite.

"Tus padres, Virgil Swann, John Zatara, mis padres lo creyeron…"

"El maldito viajero es una fantasía que… los llevo a la tumba"

"Y esa es la razón por la que todos aquí estamos reunidos… que el maldito asesino pague…" dijo Zatanna.

"Está bien…" dijo Bruce haciendo una pausa "Estoy de acuerdo con eso… pero dejémonos de fantasia…" hizo la pregunta aun sabiendo a donde conduciría.

"El viajero no es una fantasía, Bruce" declaro Oliver lanzándole una mirada que decía que iba muy enserio esta vez "Se quién es… lo he visto... lo conozco"

Las dudas se disiparon después de apoderarse del diario de Lionel. Había considerado a Clark uno de tantos casos extraños, pero al tener el diario en sus manos, todo estaba ahí, todo ese tiempo, su amigo era la razón de Veritas… de la muerte de sus padres.

"Buenas noches, Oliver" le dijo Bruce en tono burlón y disponiéndose a marcharse.

"A caminado entre nosotros todo este tiempo…" dijo Oliver y Bruce se detuvo pero no se volvió para verlo "Tu sabes quién es él… pero si solo te dieras el tiempo de conocerlo y ver las cosas de las que es capaz ahora, aun cuando no alcanzado su mayor capacidad… sabrías que no miento"

"¿Y quién es, este maravilloso ser… que nos robo la infancia?"Se limito a responder Bruce.

"Para decírtelo necesito estar seguro de que cuento contigo…"

"Hablas de confianza Oliver" Bruce se volvió para hacerle frente "tú hablas de confianza. Como se que el pasar tanto tiempo entre los Luthor no te ha envenenado el alma… como todo lo que ellos hacen. Te acuestas con Tess y vas de paseo con Clark desde que estabas en el colegio…"

"Tess y Clark… no son menos victimas que nosotros"

"Son sus hijos por dios…"

"Sabes que para Lionel no existe más amor que el que siente por el poder absoluto"

"Bien… te ofrezco que confíes en mi" respondió Bruce.

Oliver y Zatanna intercambiaron miradas, que hizo que Bruce se diera cuenta de que había algo que le ocultaban. Oliver dirigió su mirada a Patricia y ella asintió dando su consentimiento. En ese momento Zatanna alzo la voz pronunciando palabras que ninguno de los presentes entendió, pero al instante encima de ellos apareció una neblina donde mostraban la visión del espacio, de galaxias, llevándolos al sol, su viaje continua a la tierra, vieron los continente y entonces se vieron a ellos mismos reflejados en la neblina del hechizo. Zatanna pronuncio una oración más entonces la visión los llevo sobre los campos de Smallville, la visión iba directamente a una casa. Al principio para Bruce no fue fácil distinguirla pero cuando la imagen se mostro más clara supo adonde lo llevaba. La visión entro los llevo por una de las ventana posándose sobre la cama donde la silueta que lo ocupaba era el de una mujer. Su rostro no era visible en medio de la oscuridad, pero de pronto una luz dorada ilumino el rostro de la hermosa mujer que dormía. Cuando ella abrió los ojos Bruce se sintió como su mirada lo atravesaba directamente hasta llegar a su corazón. Entonces los ojos que lo habían visto hoy con tanto odio se cerraron y la imagen ante ellos se desvaneció.

Bruce se congeló por dentro "Lois…"

"Zatanna utilizo su magia para encontrar a su compañera… ellos existen" afirmo Patricia.

Bruce tenía los puños tan fuertemente apretados a los costados que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y comenzaban a dolerle.

"Ya comprendo" musito viendo a sus amigos "Conseguiste a esta perra para tenderme una trampa y separarme de Lois" dirigiéndose a Oliver y arremetió contra él, el puño impactó en la mandíbula de Oliver que lo mando rodando al suelo "Me separaste de la mujer que amo, solo porque crees que es la llave de tu viajero…"

Cuando Bruce se dispone a ir sobre Oliver, Zatanna lanza un conjuro que lo lanza contra la pared de roca apartándolo su amigo que luchaba por recuperarse del golpe "¿Estás bien Ollie?" pregunta y él solo asintió quejándose. Entonces Zatanna se vuelve a Bruce que se dispone a continuar la paliza "Nosotros no hicimos nada en ese aspecto cielito" dice Zatanna.

"Apartate" le dice Bruce furioso cuando ella se interpone en su camino.

"Porque no la escuchas" pide Patricia que ahora atendía a Oliver en el suelo.

"Es obvio… me tendieron una trampa usaste tus truco para meterte en mi cama"

"Es justo ahí donde te equivocas" contesta Patricia "Zatanna solo te concedió un deseo"

"No creo que yo hubiera deseado que la mujer que amo me odie"

"Nunca te hubiera separado de Lois… no si realmente la amaras como dices" respondió Oliver incorporándose de nuevo "Es por eso que Zatanna intervino… yo le pedí que te diera un deseo"

"No Bruce… tu no deseabas que tu prometida te odiara… pero había algo que realmente deseabas" dijo Zatanna "Solo di lo deseabas esa noche…"

"A ti…" respondió con vergüenza.

"Creo que tu amor no es suficiente…y es aquí donde termina el cuento de hadas, Bruce" dice Patricia viéndolo.

"Están locos si creen que dejare que metan a Lois en esto"

"Ella es parte desde el principio" afirmo Zatanna "Es su destino"

"No si puedo impedirlo" ladro Bruce

"Sin segundas oportunidades… recuerdas Bruce esa es tu regla y creo que ya perdiste tu lugar en la vida de Lois"

Oliver asiente, y esta es la señal para que Zatanna una vez más haga uso de sus poderes. Y cuando la mirada de Bruce se cruza con la de ella, pudo notar el brillo purpura en ellos.

Bruce parpadea cuando ve a todos a su alrededor viéndolo fijamente.

"Tienes razón Bruce, hay que olvidarnos de este asunto del viajero y continuar con nuestras vidas…" dice Oliver cuando después de ver a Zatanna confirmar que el trabajo estaba hecho.

"Vayamos a casa entonces…" responde tomando la delantera a la salida. Sin el recuerdo que la mujer que ama formaba parte del destino del viajero.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente<strong>

La adrenalina le estaba golpeando tan fuerte y rápido que Lois no podía mantenerse completamente quieta. Incluso la rápida subida por las escaleras no había disminuido su excitación.

Arrugó la nariz con desdén mientras estudiaba la puerta verde del apartamento entreabierta y se alzó ansiosamente de puntillas cuando se disponía a tocar, entonces se bajó de nuevo.

"Voy a matarte enano… de todos los lugares tenias que venir a este" se dijo, hacia más de media hora que había visto a Johnny subir las escaleras pero no había cogido el valor de ir tras él, pero por ningún motivo dejaría esta tarea a nadie más. No. Definitivamente nadie peleaba sus batallas.

Un escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo mientras oía la voz de Clark al contarle una de sus aventuras a Johnny. Su euforia se evaporó. Miró la habitación, la cama ya estaba arreglada. Vaya trabajaba rápido el departamento estaba amueblado y ahora él estaba lavando los platos del desayuno.

"Hola Lois" saludo Clark cuando vio su figura en el marco de la puerta. Los ojos agua marina de Clark la congelaron trayendo a ella las sensaciones de la noche anterior.

"Lois, Clark y yo estábamos teniendo una plática de hombres"

"No Johnny, el alardear de ser el mejor mariscal de campo no es platica de hombre es de fanfarrones…"

"¿Entonces saldrás con Clark?" pregunto Johnny y Clark sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario del pequeño "Porque Lucy y mamá se la pasan diciendo que toda la secundaria siempre saliste con fanfarrones" el pequeño se voltea y ve a Clark "¿Vas a invitarla a salir Clark?"

Sabía una manera de burlarse de ella que la pondría furiosa. Se sentía despreocupado con la presencia del pequeño ahí frente a ello, al menos no se le arrojaría para arrancarle la garganta frente él.

"No, Johnny tu hermana no es mi tipo…"

Al escuchar sus palabras Lois sintió como empezaba a hervirle la sangre de lo furiosa que estaba.¿ Pero porque demonios estaba furiosa? Se armó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echársele al cuello y desgarrarle la garganta. Él quería juagar, ella podía jugar.

Tras lanzar una mirada furiosa a Clark, Lois vio a Johnny "Johnny ve a bajo, y toma un pastelillo, papá vendrá a recogerte pronto y no tendrás oportunidad una vez que este aquí" los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron y dejo ver a su hermana una sonrisa que mostraba la ausencia de dos de sus diente, sin detenerse a mas que a decir a dios a Clark bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió dando un portazo.

Cuando vio que Lois le sonreía Clark frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"¿No me digas que el comentario te hirió?" pregunto él.

"Eso no importa" dijo ella mientras se acercaba moviéndose provocadoramente hacia él. Su mirada cargada de sensualidad bajó hacia su entrepierna "Sabes nunca había visto algo como tu amiguito de ahí"

Un calor sensual iluminó su mirada que señalaba a Clark Jr, mientras sus labios se separaban por la sorpresa de la insinuación de ella él dirigió su vista a bajo y sus manos fueron a cubrir la parte en cuestión. De verdad estaba pasando.

Cuando levanto la cabeza vio sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa malévola.

Oh, no ella no podía intimidarlo, eres un tonto Clark, enséñale quien manda. Él se acercó sin detenerse, hasta que sólo estuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Lois podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir un hormigueo en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Era alto, mucho más ancho que ella. Ella se sintió a la vez amenazada y atraída. Comenzaba a dudar de su posición en el juego que ella había comenzado. Las emociones la atraparon, incapaz de moverse, sin voluntad para correr esta vez. Pero al diablo ella, haría tomaría la delantera esta vez y después vería la manera de salir de ahí.

"Clark" dijo inclinándose hacia delante para besarlo lenta y seductoramente en los labios y empezó a frotarse contra él "Lo único que importa es lo que puedes hacer por mí…" ronroneó rosándole la mejilla con la nariz "Lo que ambos podemos hacer el uno por el otro"

"¿Y qué es?" gimió él.

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…" respondió ella.

"En ese caso" le dijo y sus labios cubrieron los suyos, su lengua empujo entre sus labios con una determinación, un calor, que no pudo negar. Sus manos le agarraron los hombros, su cuerpo se arqueó cuando ella gimió por el beso. Sus labios comieron los de ella, su lengua saqueó su boca malvadamente, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta tomarla de la cintura para levantar la blusa y poder sentir la suave piel de ella.

Su beso rompe la última barrera quebrándola en mil pedazos. Mientras Lois trata de encontrar un pensamiento coherente que la aleje de él, pero no lo hay. El juego había terminado antes de empezar, tal vez desde el principio no era un juego lo que la arrastro a sus brazos… a sus endemoniados labios. Era la necesidad de ellos sobre los suyos lo que la llevo a esa idea loca.

En ningún momento rompió el beso, la levanto y la llevo contra la pared. Sintió los brazos de ella enroscarse alrededor de su cuello aferrándolo más y más, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca.

Lois sintió que estaba al borde de la locura. Había pasado su vida luchando con la atracción, la necesidad. Hasta ahora, hasta que estuvo débil, hambrienta por su beso y su toque como no había estado hambrienta por nada más. Por él, un completo extraño. Se avergonzó de la excitación que ardía en su cuerpo bajo las manos de él.

Se aparto para verlo. Su cara era un retrato de sensualidad no podía negarlo, los ojos aguamarina se convirtieron en un azul oscuro, hambrientos. Ella podía ver la necesidad en su expresión, la rápida pérdida de control de su cuerpo y eso le encantó.

"Ahora sabes lo que necesito" jadeo ella, con su mano le apretó el hombro, fuerte por los tensos músculos debajo mientras la miraba fijamente. Sus ojos trabados en los de ella, la observaba, absorto. Espesas y negras pestañas descendían sobre los ojos, podía verlo detrás de esas gafas, el pelo negro alborotado alrededor de la cara por los dedos de ella.

Con una mano le cogió un pecho y lo acarició suavemente sobre la tela que lo separaba de su tierna piel. Cuando Lois abrió la boca para protestar, Clark agachó la cabeza para besarla tiernamente "Te deseo, Lois" Su voz era increíblemente suave. La mano de él acariciaba su pecho. Lois se arqueó en sus brazos, oyendo el involuntario quejido que emitió su garganta. Las manos eran tan cálidas, se sentían tan bien.

"Clark" Se arqueó contra él, sintiendo la cálida longitud de su erección contra el muslo.

"Me estas volviendo loco" La cara enterrada en su cuello, los labios saboreando su piel como un hombre más que hambriento. Pero vino a él el último de los suspiros de cordura "Vete. Por favor, vete antes de que no sea capaz de detenerme" Su voz sonaba atormentada, el cuerpo tenso.

Pero Lois había caído víctima de su propio juego, se suponía que lo provocaría hasta hacerlo admitir que no podía resistirse a ella y después dejarlo abruptamente muerto de deseo por ella. Pero ahora ella era incapaz de detener la respuesta de su cuerpo a su súplica.

"Por favor, Clark" le rogó, poniéndole las palmas de las manos en las mejillas, sintio su piel tan ardiente que casi la quemaba. Entonces él abrió los ojos de golpe, y la pasión y el ardor que miraba en ella le arrancaron la respiración.

"Lois…" mas que un susurro fue una plegaria por arrancarle un beso, el cual nunca llego. La puerta se abrio inesperadamente y el rostro de su amigo se apareció frente a ambos mostrando una sonrisa.

"Oliver" dijo Lois nerviosamente "Cuanto tiempo sin verte"

"Así es Lois" dijo el rubio tratando de disimular lo divertido del asunto "La última vez que te vi tuve que arrancarte de los brazos de Bruce Wayne para que bailaras conmigo… será el caso esta vez…"

"Tengo que irme" se limito a responder al tiempo que empujaba a Clark para salir de la habitación.

"¿Oliver, que haces aquí?" pregunto Clark se al tiempo que se tocaba los labios tratando de calmar el hormigueo provocado por la cálida presión de los labios de Lois.

"Creo que echarte a perder un magnifico momento…" respondió señalando su cabello revuelto.

"No, es lo que parece" respondió nerviosamente.

"Clark, vi su rostro… un minuto mas y te la hubieras comido viva" le dijo con una risa burlona.

"No se lo que paso… esta mujer me vuelve loco…" declaro Clark quitandose las gafas.

"Al parecer tu no le eres indiferente"

"Creo que lo que paso hace un momento parece decir que no… " Clark se detuvo un momento y vio a su amigo ntrigado "Como es que la conoces?"

"La prometida de Bruce Wayne… me he topado con ella en varias reuniones" le guiño un ojo a su amigo lo cual le dio una idea equivocada que a Clark que lo altero al instante "Alto amigo, no de la manera que crees… la chica es un encanto pero sabe patear traseros a diestra y siniestra… ademas hasta hace un momento la crei inmune a cualquier tipo de seducción por parte de un millonario"

"Ella no sabe quién soy…" respondió Clark.

"Vaya… así que se trago el cuento de las gafas" la sorpresa se hizo presente en el tono de Oliver y Clark se limito a asentir y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

"Odia a mi padre… mi apellido a mi" se paso la mano por el cabello "Me odia"

"Pues no lo aprecia cuando abrí la puerta"

"Mira no se que es todo esto entre ella y yo… pero en mi vida he sentido de esta manera, se que debo alejarme, pero no puedo… se que tengo que buscar lo que he venido a buscar… pero termino siempre parado frente a ella… es como un maldito iman trato de alejarme pero siempre me trae de vuelta… pase tres días dando vuelta en la cama tratando de sacarla de mi cabeza…Pero al cuarto día me di cuenta que no puedo…. Ella es mandona…es engreída…es grosera. No la soporto….Y veme estoy aquí por que quiero estar cerca de ella… "

"Los hombres que no perdonan a las mujeres sus pequeños defectos jamás disfrutarán de sus grandes virtudes….Se llama atracción… Clark y por el monologo que acabo de presenciar hay pasión amigo"

El peso en los hombros de Oliver dejo de ser imposible de cargar, la pena que afligía su alma ya no dolía más. Adelantándose a sus ideales, el destino se había encargado de encontrar a los amantes.

"Creo Clark, que una vez que encontraste esto… no deberías dejarlo"

"Pero Lana… mi padre… en cualquier momento se dará cuenta donde estoy"

Oliver se acercó a él y lo tomo del hombro jurándole "Yo cuidare tu espalda… Encuentra la luz que has estado buscando Clark… tal vez no esté en tu pasado si no en lo que tengas frente a ti" dijo antes de hacer su camino hacia la puerta.

"Que hay de Wayne… si viene por ella" la inseguridad en la voz de Clark lo detuvo.

"Es ahí… mi amigo donde encuentras… lo que es el amor no hay nada ni nadie que te haga renunciar a el…"

"Como saber que es amor y no una obsesión"

Oliver se dio la vuelta para ver la mirada asustada de su amigo.

"En primer lugar, si fuera obsesión no temerías…. En segundo yo no estaría dándote alas… tercero tal vez esta sea la oportunidad de cambiar el sabor vainilla francesa por algo mas cereza salvaje"

Clark solo sonríe. La idea de cambiar a Lana nunca había cruzado por su cabeza, no por el hecho de dejarla ir, si no porque desde que Lois se cruzo en su camino, no había pensado en ella.

"Piénsalo amigo… ademas a Tess no le agrada Lana…Es una señal" afirmo Oliver.

"Pero odia a Lois Lane… la reportera"

"Cada una hace lleva su tabajo perfectamente… " contesta Oliver.

"No quiero lastimarla"

"Abre tu corazón… Clark y ella te entregara el suyo" Dijo su amigo y lo vio alejarse y desaparecer.

Las palabras fueron como una cuchilla. Es difícil comprender cómo es posible que las palabras de su amigo puedan traspasarle tan profundamente, y tan rápido. No le tenía miedo, al menos no físicamente. Sin embargo, emocionalmente, ella representaba un mundo de sensualidad y placer que se había estado negando durante mucho tiempo. Arrancó la sortija de su dedo, no habría más miedos si ella lo deseaba lo tomaría tal cual, completamente… Aunque su nombre quedará en las sombras… el dejaría su huella en ella.

* * *

><p>Mil gracias por sus comentarios…<p> 


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9 **

_Qué caprichoso mi corazón_  
><em>y qué atontados mis ojos<em>  
><em>Me esfuerzo para encontrar alguna verdad en tus mentiras,<em>  
><em>y ahora mi corazón se tropieza con cosas que yo no sé.<em>  
><em>Mi debilidad, siento que debo finalmente mostrarla.<em>

_Préstame tu mano y les venceremos a todos,_  
><em>pero préstame tu corazón, y simplemente te dejaré caer.<em>  
><em>Préstame tus ojos, puedo cambiar lo que ves,<em>  
><em>pero tu alma, debes guardarla, totalmente libre.<em>  
><em>Ja ja, ja ja<em>

_En esto cuerpos, viviremos,_  
><em>en estos cuerpos, moriremos.<em>  
><em>El lugar en el que pones tu amor, pones tu vida.<em>

_Despierta mi alma,_  
><em>despierta mi alma,<em>  
><em>despierta mi alma.<em>

**_Mumford & Sons - Awake my soul_ **

* * *

><p><em>"Abre tu corazón… Clark y ella te entregara el suyo" Dijo su amigo y lo vio alejarse y desaparecer.<em>

_Las palabras fueron como una cuchilla. Es difícil comprender cómo es posible que las palabras de su amigo puedan traspasarle tan profundamente, y tan rápido. No le tenía miedo, al menos no físicamente. Sin embargo, emocionalmente, ella representaba un mundo de sensualidad y placer que se había estado negando durante mucho tiempo. Arrancó la sortija de su dedo, no habría más miedos si ella lo deseaba lo tomaría tal cual, completamente… Aunque su nombre quedará en las sombras… el dejaría su huella en ella._

Oliver bajaba las escaleras cuando vio a la mujer que hace un rato, sujetaba los cabellos de su amigo tratando de fundirlo a su cuerpo, acercándose a él con una charola en la mano.

"Hola Lois"

"Hey, Oliver…. Lo de hace un rato" dijo nerviosamente "yo…yo"

"Ahórrate las explicaciones, si piensas que iré corriendo a contárselo a Bruce…puedes estar segura que no será así, por lo que yo sé el compromiso está roto…"

"Es….una larga historia" responde ella y Oliver de inmediato ve su incomodidad con el tema "pero…"

"Ok, alto ahí señorita… me queda más que claro que no es una actuación… y por lo que se de ti no usarías a un inocente, en este caso, a un buen amigo mío como arma contra otro…"

"¿Clark Parker es tu amigo?"

"Parker…." Oliver sonrió ante la nueva identidad que su amigo había adoptado "Él es uno de los mejores… por lo que te pido un favor" le dice en un gesto de seriedad que ni el mismo cree, pero que es necesario para mencionar "no le partas el corazón…"

"¿Qué hay de Bruce?"

"Hay razones del corazón que la razón no entiende…y si lo que había entre ustedes no evito que te encontraras con aquella escena en la recámara de él… debe ser una señal" dijo guiñándole el ojo y pero vio que Lois estaba a punto de protestar y la interrumpió "Clark es un gran chico… además en lo personal pienso que Bruce es un idiota… por dejarte ir"

"¿Qué me dices del que esta arriba?"

"Eso espero que me lo digas tu…"

"No es lo que piensas"

"Bueno… yo solo vi chispas por todos lados…" dijo tratando de contener la sonrisa, cuando vio a Lois ver detrás de él, su rostro se iluminaba al igual que el de una colegiala… se volvió para ver a Clark que bajaba las escaleras, entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia Lois y se inclinó para susurrar en su oído "cuidado… con provocar un incendio"

Lois lo miro con sorpresa, y el solo le dedico las más encantadora sonrisa que podía ofrecer.

"Cuídalo" dijo al marcharse del Talon.

Al salir Oliver, Zatanna lo esperaba recargada en su auto.

"¿Y bien?... estaba esperando por la señal"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el hermoso rostro de Oliver, ampliamente.

"Creo que dejaremos la magia para otro día…" respondió entrecerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza mientras daba la vuelta al auto y Zatanna lo vio incrédula.

"Destino, Zee…el destino nos ganó la partida" respondió el mientras abría la puerta del conductor.

"¿Cómo?... solo así, nos vamos" dice ella dándose la vuelta para no perderlo de vista.

"El señor y la señora Viajero… acaban de arrancar motores" respondió viéndole desde el otro lado del auto.

La mirada de ambos se cruzaron un momento, y no había más que explicar.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Bueno conociéndolos… tomara algo de tiempo… pero creo que lo harán bastante bien"

"Bueno creo que aquí es donde entra 'eso' lo que creías innecesario" interrumpe Zatanna que al instante se dio la vuelta para ver la cafetería, sus ojos se iluminaron al tiempo que una pícara sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Adentro Jennifer caminaba hacia la mesa donde el joven apuesto, alto y moreno se disponía a leer el periódico del día cuando sintio una fuerza se opoderarse de sus pies, como lazos invisibles impidiéndole el movimiento, perdio el equilibrio hasta caer, frente a el cliente y nuevo inquilino más codiciado por todas las meseras. El ruido de platos rompiéndose y el caer de la charola se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Cuando Lois atravesó el lugar para llegar al punto donde la gente se reunía para auxiliar a la joven mesera, sus ojos encontraron al mismo demonio de sus pesadillas arrodillado ayudando a la pobre Jennifer.

"Creo que se ha roto el tobillo" respondió Clark a Martha Kent que había llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar el accidente.

Minutos después cuando Clark había dejado en el asiento del copiloto a la ensoñada mesera, Martha rompe el hechizo de Jennifer.

"Creo que desde aquí yo me hago cargo…" sonrió al moreno cuando este cerraba la puerta de Jennifer.

"Eso quiere decir que yo me hago cargo desde ahora…" dijo Lois señalando a la cafetería desde el lado de su madre.

"No podría pensar en nadie mejor Lois…" responde sonriendo a la resignada joven.

"Gracias Mama" dijo esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa.

"Cuídate….cariño" Volteo al otro lado "gracias Clark"

"Es un placer Señora Kent"

En un instante el auto había desparecido, y frente a frente dos enemigos. Una presa y su cazador. De eso no había duda, solo que ambos luchaban por saber quién era quien.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Sus pies no se decidían a moverla del lugar y por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba agudamente consciente del hecho de que él era un hombre y ella una mujer. Un loco deseo de bajar sus ojos hacia la entrepierna de sus pantalones hizo que su corazón acelerara su ritmo otra vez. _De verdad, este hombre tiene que conseguir una talla más apropiada… ¿Por qué esta parte tiene tanta importancia últimamente?_

_Lois….Distancia. Disciplina. Ve adentro. Muévete. Y muy importante no te sonrojes. Por favor no te sonrojes._

Pero su cuerpo no la escucho y lo en cambio, su mirada se encontró con la aguamarina de aquel moreno. Con sus labios dividiéndose para mostrarle una perfecta y hermosa fila de dientes…

_Fanfarrón _Sonrió ella forzadamente.

Dios, porque tenía la habilidad de escuchar su corazón, su ritmo había aumentado al doble y él no pudo evitar ver sus pechos. Porque podía olerla. Porque podía saber que ella estaba excitada. Al igual o más de lo que él estaba.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que observar ya no sería suficiente. No después de lo que había pasado ese día entre ellos. Claramente alguien entre sus piernas gritaba por espacio.

Para Lois esa noche era más clara que el agua. Alguien tenía que ceder y ambos tendrían lo que querían. Pero como al final de cada juego, siempre había un perdedor. Solo había que decidir que era lo que ella queria… perder o ganar.

Su deseo lentamente creciendo mientras miraba el par de ojos azules que le habían estado torturando ese día y los saliva pero la mejor excusa para romper con la magia del momento apareció al percatarse de la multitud que comenzaba a entrar al Talon.

"Creo que tengo trabajo que hacer" paso por un lado de Clark que apenas volvía a este mundo.

_Creo que eso fue el balde de agua fría..._ Pensó el moreno.

No había pasado ni diez minutos cuando la gente apenas cabía en el local, las meseras estaban cansadas y estresadas, y Lois al punto de la locura.

Desde su mesa Clark observaba lo que había frente a él, bueno lo que se había convertido en su punto de fijación desde el día que llego a ese pueblo. Ella. Lois, parecía que nunca se cansaría de la idea… ella era increíblemente, engreída, mandona, soberbia, hermosa, la esencia de todo lo femenino. Incluso manchada de café y cubierta de sudor como estaba, nunca había visto a una mujer más exquisita. La vena de su frente indicaba que había llegado a su punto de ebullición, la bomba estallaría en cualquier momento, y la vista de la mujer más ardiente que había visto no estaba dirigida a él, sino en el par de meseras a las que se acercaba, las pobres chicas que apenas podían con la carga. La bomba de estrés había llegado al punto y era cuestión de segundos para que arrasara con lo que había a su alrededor.

_Odio o amor. Nada que perder… Y tal vez…Un punto más a mi favor… _Se puso de pie arrebatando la charola de las manos del endemoniado ser que lo había atrapado.

"Yo lo tomo…." Dijo él.

"Pero…" dijo ella sorprendida de ser arrancada del objeto que intentaba que fuera su punto de atención y no ese alto y bello cuatro ojos.

"Creo que puedo ser capaz de cargar una charola…." En el mundo él nunca había tenido que convencer a alguien, pero en ese momento sabía que su sonrisa decía todo lo que se suponía tenía que decir para convencer a cualquiera para vender su alma al diablo. Y al verla asentir y musitar un gracias, sabía que había tenido éxito.

Al finalizar la noche, la multitud detuvo su exagerada llegada, las meseras se marcharon agotadas, y ella se quedó con solo un empleado, uno que no pertenecía a la nómina y caminaba directamente hacia ella.

"Gran trabajo" musito ella "Gracias"

"Eso… es lo último que esperaba este día" respondió el ante aquellos ojos color avellana que brillaban con remolinos de esmeralda y dorado, enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas. Sus labios eran llenos y completamente pecaminosos. Todos los hombres que conocía incluso su hermano… su padre pagarían por tenerlos. Saco al instante esa idea de su cabeza. _De verdad Clark, este demonio de mujer solo te ha insultado desde que te conoce, y ahora un poco de humildad te hace tumbar una pared_

"Creo que te he juzgado duramente" responde ella. _De verdad Lois, un poco de humildad y servicio te han derrotado _. Fue la última frase que su subconsciente le susurro.

"Vaya… me haces creer que a estas alturas, todo es posible…." Responde con tono serio.

"¿Qué?"

"Tú, diciéndome todo esto…" declara con una sonrisa que se refleja en sus ojos.

"Solo he dicho que has hecho un gran trabajo ayudándome esta tarde" interviene poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

"No tienes nada…" dice acercándose lentamente, amenazadora, peligrosamente "que agradecer…"

El musculoso gigantón de los penetrantes ojos azules entró al límite de su espacio personal, sonriendo.

"El punto es… que yo quiero ir un poco más…ir un poco antes de esta tarde" declaro Clark seriamente.

Cielos, de cerca y de buen humor era aún más atractivo. Su presencia llenaba el cuarto, sus hombros eran casi tan anchos como la puerta por la que debería mandarlo fuera, lejos de ella. Mientras sus ojos la estudiaban parecían arder tan intensamente como el letrero de afuera que brillaba detrás de él.

"Oliver…" se atraganta con el nudo de nervios en la garganta al sentir el calor de su cuerpo alcanzarla repentinamente "es un amigo que conocí gracias Bruce…." termino susurrando.

Pero la mente y ojos de Clark estaban en los labios de ella y no en sus palabras. Ella lo sabía, y la manera en la que buscaba acercarse no le dejaba la menor duda. Clark suspiro profundamente mientras mantenía su cuerpo en el sito, resistiéndose a la necesidad de abrazarla, temía ahuyentarla, no ahora, no cuando había conseguido esta cercanía, pero sabía que a estas alturas del juego había que arriesgarse, sabía ella aceptaría cualquier reto por peligroso que este fuese.

La necesidad de escapar cruzó la mente de Lois, pero algo le decía que no lo haría.

"Me refería un poco antes… de Oliver" haciendo a un lado sus miedos, Clark rodeo con sus brazos su cintura, llevándola cuerpo a cuerpo tan cerca que de pronto para ella todo era el, Clark, bloqueando su visión del lugar. El cuerpo entero de ella se puso rígido. Su mirada se lanzó de izquierda a derecha, como si buscara una salida. _Muy tarde para escapar Lois…_

Nadie se había acercado tanto sin su permiso y eso debería llenarla de rabia, como se atrevía a invadir su espacio, y extrañamente la tensión desapareció de su interior al darse cuenta que esto era lo que ella quería. Respiró con dificultad, pero dio gracias de poder hacerlo.

"¿Cuándo?…" Pregunto ella fingiendo frialdad "Ahh…¿Eso?...Fue solo un beso… Para tu información Bruce Wayne era mi prometido… Eso fue una prueba, una que te deja a ti por debajo"

_Lois, bienvenida de vuelta_

El corazón latió de forma irregular en el pecho de él. A pesar de que estaba hecho de la acero, su espíritu había desarrollado un latido de corazón y una necesidad de respirar. Tal vez no sentía dolor ante los golpes, pero sus palabras lo lastimaron su maldito orgullo... Pero su sentido sobrevivencia logro permanecer intacto… Al fin y acabo era un Luthor y en el momento que el demonio de la ira le entró en el cuerpo-alma-vista. Estallo, la soltó bruscamente y retrocedió para poder verla a los ojos.

"¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER YO?!" Preguntó el "Tienes que decirme algo… ¿por qué yo?…por qué que tiene que ser a mí a quien odias…." el mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello negro apretándolo, deslizándolo entre sus dedos, y ella se imaginó que son sus manos la que lo sujetan y para llevarlo a saborear sus labios como esa mañana, donde no existía nada más que solo él y ella. Eso mando al sentido de supervivencia de ella mil millas al infierno.

"Por qué…. Yo… yo…Te deseo" respondió ella sin pensarlo. El mundo se detuvo, unas cuantas palabras, una conclusión… y él ya la necesita. "Te deseo, y sé que este infierno no parara hasta que te largues de mi vida…"

Eran solo palabras diciendo lo que había dentro de ella, eso pensaba ella, para él era un campo de batalla. Pero después de quince segundos ambos enfrentaban lo que más odiaban… silencio.

Finalmente la voz de Clark lleno el lugar.

"Creo que el verdadero problema…es" Se frotó los ojos y volvió a abrirlos "es que no quiero alejarme de ti" dijo el viéndole sinceramente "que desde el momento que te cruzaste en mi camino….ok…corrigiendo… Que yo me cruce en tu camino y me arrollaste…. Ese momento… en el que te vi deje de ser yo… porque no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza… Estoy mal, lo sé, todo esto esta mal "

Lois ladeó la cabeza y se acercó a él. En ese momento, acepto que había perdido la razón por él.

"No ambos estamos locos, y en este momento no me vendría mal un beso. ¿Conoces a alguien que pudiese querer darme uno?"

Clark se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la barbilla "Creo que podría llegar a encontrar un miserable cuatro ojos dispuesto"

"¿Crees que ese pobre infeliz podría darse prisa? Mis labios están un poco faltos de calor en este momento"

Clark no necesitaba más estímulos. Se apresuró a acercarse frente a ella tomó entre sus manos tibias ese hermoso rostro y apretó sus labios contra los de Lois.

A él le llevó sólo un segundo avivar las llamas de un simple beso transformándolo en algo mucho más ardiente, duro y profundo. Abrazándola como si no existiera mañana, como si su vida dependiera de tenerla cerca, muy cerca. Su boca acabó con cualquier réplica que ella podría haber hecho. Él apretó sus labios apartándolos para empujar dentro de sus profundidades mientras su mano sostenía la cabeza de ella durante el asalto.

Clark se había pegado a ella de un modo muy íntimo y las sensaciones que eso provocaba llevo a sus sentidos en un torbellino, hasta que el miedo a la propia lujuria la había llevado a resistirse.

"¿Dónde terminara esto?" musito Lois entre los labios que la tenían presa.

"Creo que esto apenas comienza" dejando sus labios para señalar en dirección a las escaleras. Separándose de ella, solo aferrado a su mano para llevarla hasta el umbral, la miró a la cara "Todo comienza con un paso… un escalón…"

La habían besado antes. Bruce lo había hecho cientos de veces y otros de los que ella apenas podía recordar sus caras. Todo lo que ahora veía era a Clark y la forma que él la miraba mientras la sujetaba y le insinuaba que arriba seria decirle adiós a eso de lo cual nunca estuvo segura de ofrecer… a ella, en cuerpo y alma.

Oh Dios, estaba asustada. Estaba furiosa con ella misma, y Lois sabía que no se podía mentir, tenía miedo, este hombre iba a devastar su cuerpo y tomarlo al completo, paso a paso, sin perder ni un solo momento. Pero no quería que la dejara ir.

**Continuara…**


End file.
